Hope
by southernstar1234
Summary: cuanto puede arriesgar uno por encontrar lo que mas ama en el mundo, sobretodo si es un hermano que busca desesperado a su hermana pero con una ayuda de quien menos se esperaba tener una nueva aventura y de quienes ansiaban tenerla.
1. Una noche en Trotinham

**Este es el quinto fanfic que comparto con todos, una historia que debí publicar hace tiempo pero con todo los programas que debo hacer para la universidad me quito parte de tiempo e inspiración, pero AL FIN "VAGACIONES", el primer capítulo listo como pan de desayuno, sem mais palabras (perdón se me pego lo brasilero por el mundial) sin más palabras. MI FIC.**

**INTRODUCCION: MIS QUERIDAS AMIGAS**

_Mis queridas amigas…_

_Alguna vez nos preguntamos entre nosotras ¿Cuál fue la más grande aventura que hayamos tenido? Aunque no puedo negar que juntas tuvimos viajes muy emocionantes donde conocimos buenos amigos en diferentes lugares lejos de casa, hay una en particular que me tocó vivir y debí contarles primero antes de que lo hicieran Sweetie Belle, Scotaloo y Aplebloom._

_Ya empiezo a suponer que ya les habrán relatado cada detalle que vivimos las cuatro como viaje de hermanas menores pero creo que no empezaron desde el verdadero principio._

_No ocurrió hace dos semanas como dicen, todo ocurrió mucho tiempo atrás, mucho antes de que empezáramos a mirar el mundo. Todo empezó en una tierra muy lejana a Equestria y cerca de los confines del mundo, una tierra llamada Edén, una tierra que tenía bien merecido el nombre que llevaba, no solo por la hermosa y magnifica ciudad de mármol del mismo nombre que había allí, con calles, alamedas y senderos llenos de pastos y sus habitantes blancos como perlas, ni por los bellos bosques, prados y colinas verdes que habían allí, se llamaba Edén por ser un lugar totalmente tranquilo y feliz, los ponis que Vivian allí no llevaban rencor alguno por otro pony, tampoco conocían la guerra ni las armas, creían bastante en los elementos de la armonía y más que aún tenían guardado al más misterioso de ellos y no hablo de la magia, allí en un gran edificio, oculto en una esfera de cristal yacía lo más preciado por los ponis de Edén, el séptimo y misterioso elemento de la armonía, todos recurrían a su estancia pues allí los ponis, pegasos y unicornios encontraban un momento de tranquilidad y paz, todos Vivian en completa armonía. Pero esta historia se centra en dos hermanos. _

_Allí en esa ciudad de mármol vivían dos hermanos huérfanos, una potranca pegaso llamada Hope y su hermano mayor unicornio Olive Branch que quería y cuidaba a su pequeña hermana como si fuese su hija y Hope lo amaba a su hermano como el padre que apenas había conocido, ambos tenían una vida tranquila, feliz y prospera como todo pony de Edén._

_Pero la desgracia toco a la puerta de la magnifica tierra de ponis pacíficos, en esos días los ponis de todos los reinos tenían temor de un ser maligno, un centauro para ser precisa, su nombre era Gorgog, un discípulo del malvado Tirek solo que a diferencia de su maestro, Gorgog no solo robaba talentos de los ponis, también era un roba almas, Gorgog estuvo buscando incesantemente a los ponis de Edén para traer la desolación y destrucción a su hogar._

_Los ponis de la ciudad no tenían ejércitos ni guerreros para defenderse, estaban indefensos, todos se escondían en lo más profundo de sus hogares, algunos iban a rogar al misterioso séptimo elemento que yacía en su inmensa casa de cristal y en la cima de un pilar blanco, pero Gorgog empezaba a destruir cada casa y cada edificio, hallaba a los ponis y les robaba su talento y vida, varios trataban de escapar de la ciudad que era destruida por el centauro, uno de los pocos que lo lograron era Hope que estaba con los demás ponis reunidos al pie del séptimo elemento, y en el momento en que el centauro destruye la construcción donde estaba Hope y su hermano, la astuta pegaso toma el elemento y escapa de la ciudad al amparo de la noche._

_Una ciudad quedaba en escombros por la ira de un centauro vil, Edén había desaparecido. Olive Branch fue el último en escapar de otros pocos ponis de Edén, había sellado la entrada de la casa del séptimo elemento para que Gorgog no pudiese salir de su improvisada prisión, el unicornio había entrado en desesperación por la ausencia de la potranca que crio, sabía que no estaba junto con los otros que perecieron en la ciudad y fue a buscarla por diferentes lugares. En sus viajes, Olive Branch fue a Equestria, donde Celestia se enteraría de la ausencia del séptimo elemento de la armonía y apoyaría a Olive Branch en la búsqueda de su pequeña hermana. Allí mis amigas ponis es donde yo entro en esta parte de esta historia…_

**HOPE**

**Capítulo I: UNA NOCHE EN TROTINHAM**

Era noche de luna llena, y se hallaba en una ciudad de casas hechas de madera y teja llamada Trotinham, un unicornio blanco de melena gris, ojos amarillos y cutie mark de una rama de olivo, caminaba cubierto con una capa gris con capucha a escondida de todos los ojos de los ponis, ¿pues qué hacía? Estaba comprando algunas provisiones para salir de viaje, como alimento y lámparas, pero este unicornio era perseguido por otros encapuchados, tal vez ponis u otro ser. Al darse cuenta, dejó lo que hacía y trato de evadirlos discretamente, hasta que llegó a una calle solitaria e iluminada solo con un farol, en ese momento, una inesperada figura cubierta por una extensa capa apareció y ahuyentó a los perseguidores, el pony no podía explicarse asimismo lo que pasaba, un poco que el temor y la curiosidad lo invadió.

̶ ¿tu nombre es Olive Branch? - preguntó la figura misteriosa.

\- lo soy ¿quién eres extraño? Muéstrate - dijo él unicornio.

De la capa salió la figura de una alicornio que lucía así sin mal recuerdo: alta, azul, melena y cola que representaba el cielo nocturno y una cutiemark del mismo astro nocturno, también se podría decir que llevaba una tiara, pues era una princesa.

-mi nombre es Luna- dijo –soy hermana de Celestia y ella me envió a buscarte.

-¿está aquí? llévame con ella- dijo Olive un tanto exaltado.

Ambos salieron de la calle y fueron a la salida de la ciudad, que era un delgado puente tallado en piedra, allí, en medio del frio puente esperaba una alicornio alta y blanca, con cola y crin multicolor y su cutie mark en forma del sol, era Celestia, ella estaba abrigada con una capa roja oscura y miraba la luna que se posaba en frente del dicho puente allá en Trotinham.

-qué bueno verte de nuevo Olive Branch viejo amigo- dijo Celestia –ha pasado tanto tiempo que los años te cayeron encima, eso lo veo por el nuevo bigote gris que llevas.

-alteza, es un alivio verla nuevamente, los años pueden pasar, pero no cambia nada desde que la vi por primera vez princesa- dijo Olive.

–gracias Luna por traerlo ante mí- dijo la alicornio.

-no hay de que hermana, ahora montaré guardia- dijo Luna, y se alejó al extremo este del puente.

-bueno Olive Branch- dijo Celestia -¿qué te trae a Trotinham por segunda vez?

-las mismas noticias alteza, oí algunas voces de unos ponis que vieron a una pegaso blanca vagando de nuevo por estas calles, no encontré nada- dijo Olive cabizbajo y con una mirada triste.

-Olive, ha pasado veinte años desde que supiste algo sobre Hope-

-no me digas que abandone mi búsqueda, estoy seguro que toda vive-

-no te dije que abandones- dijo Celestia –solo te digo que ha pasado bastante tiempo ella habrá cambiado y tal vez ya no te reconozca-

-ella sabe quién soy, no puede olvidar al hermano que la crio - dijo Olive Branch.

El unicornio empezó a recordar, algo que se había enterado hacía mucho tiempo, pues les diré. En unos de sus viajes, del cual no recuerdo el lugar, Olive conoció a una joven alicornio llamada Cadence, ella le mencionó al unicornio que Celestia tenía los elementos de la harmonía y que de alguna manera lo ayudaría, salvo que olvido un pequeño percance.

–Tú posees los demás elementos de la armonía, porque no me dijiste eso antes para encontrar a mi hermana, porque no me dijiste de los demás elementos cuando te conocí-

-los elementos de la armonía no son herramientas de búsqueda mi viejo amigo- dijo Celestia –solo pueden apoyarte en el momento y el instante en que los necesitas, es más, ya no soy portadora de los elementos de la armonía.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? - preguntó.

\- esos elementos tienen nuevos portadores desde hace cuatro años que mi hermana se liberó de Nightmare Moon, todos tienen portador excepto uno -

\- el séptimo elemento - respondió el unicornio.

\- me preocupa ese elemento Olive, lleva bastante tiempo perdido, sin conocerse y sin un portador que lo llevé y custodie -

\- El elemento no estaba en Edén cuando Gorgog llegó, ya no estaba en su pedestal de cristal, seguro algún pony se lo llevó o tal vez debe estar enterrado en algún lugar o sumergido bajo el mar -

\- ¿cuantos escaparon de Edén contigo Olive? –preguntó Celestia.

\- no lo sé alteza - dijo

\- tal vez tu hermana menor lo sabe - dijo Celestia – has intentado buscar más allá de los mares-

\- no, pero, ¿irás conmigo? - preguntó Olive.

\- me temo que no mi querido Olive Branch, pero hay otro, mejor dicho, otras que fueron y cruzaron el mar- dijo Celestia –ve a Ponyville, yo te estaré esperando allí mismo y hablaremos con ella en su palacio-

-¿con quién?- preguntó

-con Twilight Sparkle- respondió Celestia.

**Continuará…**


	2. Partida a la aventura

**Capitulo II: PARTIDA A LA AVENTURA**

El clima era sereno, los pegasos habían despejado el cielo dando paso a los primeros rayos de sol, algunos unicornios y ponis terrestres regaban sus jardines y cultivos, otros realizaban las labores cotidianas de sus puestos de trabajo. Ponyville lucía tranquila y los ponis que vivían allí, serenos y sin agitarse, salvo por tres pequeñas potrancas que iban deprisa en un scooter, su rumbo, un castillo construido sobre lo que una vez fue la biblioteca de Golden Oak, esas tres potrancas lucían así, era una pegaso naranja de melena y cola morada, una unicornio color gris muy claro de cola y melena rosa claro y purpura pálido y una pony terrenal amarillo limón, de cola y melena color rojo brillante, ninguna de ellas tenia cutie mark, sus nombres eran Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom.

-rápido Scootaloo, debimos estar allí hace quince minutos – dijo la unicornio.

-bueno nos hubiésemos apresurado si ¡alguien! No hubiese demorado esos quince minutos en el baño- respondió Scootaloo.

\- bueno el intento anterior de Apple Bloom con la química hizo que la posion explotara en mi cara – dijo Sweetie Belle.

\- si siguen hablando, esos quince minutos se volverán treinta, ¡en marcha Cutie Mark Crusaders! – dijo Apple Bloom.

Cada vez se acercaban al castillo, y en la puerta de ese castillo se encontraba una alicornio color lavanda su pelaje, melena y cola de color zafiro con una franja violeta y su cutie mark de una estrella morada.

\- ¡Twilight, Twilight! - gritaban las tres potrillas que venían a toda velocidad.

\- ¡niñas, un momento! – gritaba Twilight desde la puerta.

El scooter venia tan rápido que apenas podían esquivar los obstáculos que habían en el suelo, pero no pudo evadir una simple piedra con la que tropezaron, el scooter lanzó a las tres potrillas como catapulta hasta caer a las pezuñas de Twilight Sparkle.

-uh… buenos días Twilight- dijo Apple Bloom desde el suelo adolorida.

-buenos días niñas- respondió la alicornio.

-estamos listas para aprender nuevas habilidades- dijo Scootaloo mientras se levantaba junto con sus demás amigas.

-bueno niñas…-

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó Sweetie Belle.

-esta sesión tendrá que pasar para otro día- dijo Twilight

-pero ¿Por qué?- preguntaron las tres potrillas juntas.

-recibí un mensaje de la princesa Celestia y vendrá de visita en unos momentos y de seguro me tendrá ocupada todo el día- explicó la alicornio.

-¿podemos quedarnos?- preguntó Sootaloo.

-lo siento niñas pero la princesa quiere hablar a solas conmigo- respondió Twilight.

-entonces vinimos por nada- dijo Apple Bloom cabizbaja y pateando una piedra.

\- descuiden, en dos días volvemos con la práctica, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Twilight.

-de acuerdo- respondieron las potrancas apáticas.

Las tres potrillas dieron vuelta atrás a paso demasiado lento y con la cabeza abajo, hasta que a una de las tres potrancas se le ocurre una idea, ella tomó su scooter en sus cascos y los lanzó por una ventana.

-¡hay no!, mi scooter cayo dentro del castillo- dijo Scootaloo.

-¿qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Apple Bloom a su amiga pegaso que estaba entrando por la ventana.

\- vengan – dijo la potranca pegaso con voz baja.

\- ¿qué te propones? – preguntó Sweetie Belle.

\- solo vengan – insistió la pegaso.

No dudaron ni cinco segundos y siguieron el juego de Scootaloo de entrar por la ventana directo al vestíbulo.

-¿Scoot dónde estás?- preguntó Apple Bloom con voz baja.

\- por aquí. Vengan- respondió la pegaso

Las dos potrillas siguieron a su amiga que estaba escondida dentro de un armario cerca al comedor del castillo.

-bueno, no habremos venido aquí para nada ¿cierto?-

\- cierto –

-y la princesa Celestia va a tener una importante pero discreta conversación con Twilight ¿cierto?-

-cierto-

-que les parece si nos quedamos a escuchar la conversación- propuso Scootaloo.

\- ¿y si se da cuenta? – preguntó Sweetie Belle.

\- ¿de qué se daría cuenta? – dijo la pegaso.

\- ¿y si tiene que sacar algo de aquí? – preguntó Apple Bloom.

-¿qué tendría que sacar?- respondió Scootaloo sin darse cuenta que estaban escondidas en un armario repleto de vajilla y cubiertos.

En ese momento pasaba tranquilo y tarareando, un pequeño dragón bebe de color violeta con vientre color verde pálido y una cresta verde savia, las tres ponis lo tomaron y lo jalaron dentro del armario.

-no, no digas nada Spike ¿de acuerdo? Twilight no debe saber que estamos aquí- dijo Apple Bloom.

-está bien, está bien pero eso no explica por qué se esconden en el armario- dijo el dragón.

-oye, solo queremos oír lo que van a hablar la princesa con Twilight- dijo Sweetie Belle.

-no digas nada y la otra mitad será tuya ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Scootaloo entregándole media gema al dragón.

-yo no vi nada- respondió Spike saliendo del armario.

-¿que estabas haciendo allí adentro?- preguntó Twilight.

-nada- dijo el dragón.

La puerta sonó dos veces, Twilight fue a abrir junto con su pequeño amigo Spike, al abrir vio a dos ponis en frente suyo, una alicornio y otro pony encapuchado.

-princesa Celestia- dijo Twilight.

-buenos días Twilight Sparkle, ¿te importa si vengo acompañada?- dijo la alicornio.

-para nada princesa, sean bienvenidos- respondió Twilight.

Entraron los 4 al castillo, Twilight no preguntó quién era el extraño que acompañaba a la princesa alicornio de Equestria, mucho menos le importó a Spike.

-espérame aquí- le ordenó Celestia a su acompañante.

El misterioso pony no dijo ni una sola palabra desde que entró, al oír la orden de Celestia solo asintió con la cabeza y tomó asiento en una silla que yacía en el vestíbulo mientras que las dos alicornios y el dragón Spike iban al comedor del castillo.

-esperaba ver a tus demás amigas contigo Twilight-

-bueno. Ellas tuvieron que salir de viaje princesa-

-¿todas?-

-si princesa. Rarity fue a Manehattan por una convención, Applejack con sus primos y parientes de Appleloosa, Fluttershy siguiendo la emigración de los breezies, Pinkie Pie fue invitada por Cheese Sándwich para animar alguna fiesta y Rainbow Dash está en Cloudsdale compitiendo para los Wonderbolts-

-mmm, esperaba encontrarlas a todas para una tarea que tenía planeada para ustedes. Pero creo que con un cuerno y dos alas son suficientes-

-bien, la escucho princesa- dijo Twilight acomodándose en su silla.

-Spike querido, ¿podrías traernos un poco de té?- dijo Celestia

-en seguida- respondió el dragón.

-bueno mientras esperamos el té. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste sobre una tierra llamada Edén Twilight?- preguntó Celestia.

-eh… la verdad no princesa, jamás escuche sobre Edén- respondió Twilight.

-y en tus estudios de los elementos de la armonía, ¿alguna vez escuchaste sobre un elemento misterioso?-

-¿la magia?-

-no querida-

-no entiendo princesa, ¿a que quiere llegar con esto?- preguntó Twilight totalmente confundida.

-ya temía esto. Los libros que tomaste para estudiar solo fueron para aprender sobre los elementos básicos de la armonía que considera el más misterioso el elemento de la magia- dijo Celestia.

-pues si alteza- afirmó Twilight.

La alicornio blanca hizo aparecer con la magia de su cuerno, un libro mucho más antiguo, empastado de color verde gris, letras doradas y como símbolo una esfera de marfil.

-"los siete elementos fundamentales de la armonía" ¿no entiendo princesa?- dijo Twilight.

-casi nadie de Equestria lo entiende, mucho menos sabrá de Edén- dijo Celestia.

-gracias Spike- agradeció la alicornio color lavanda.

Mientras que el pequeño dragón asistente de Twilight colocaba las tasas, platos y cucharitas en la mesa, Celestia abrió el libro empastado, y con su cuerno hizo aparecer un mapa donde mostraba a Equestria y todas las tierras lejanas a su dominio, y en la esquina superior izquierda del mapa se hallaba una isla pequeña que tenía como nombre Edén.

-los seis elementos de la armonía que todos conocemos aparecieron durante la creación de Equestria, para que los ponis, pegasos y unicornios viviesen felices en la nueva tierra fundada, pero poco después, en una tierra muy distante y lejana a Equestria, otros ponis crearon un solo elemento que uniría a todo un pueblo de ponis de distintas razas, esa tierra es Edén Twilight. En sus días era una tierra magnifica de ponis felices y alegres que tuve la oportunidad y dicha de conocer la ciudad y sus habitantes, pero con el tiempo, el mal buscó a esa tierra lejana durante años con oscuras y siniestras intenciones, y ese mal hizo que Edén desapareciera y quedara en el olvido- dijo Celestia.

-pero ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Y el séptimo elemento?- preguntó Twilight intrigada.

-Edén desapareció hace veinte años, junto con el séptimo elemento que no estaba ni está en la ciudad-

-¡alguien lo robó!-

-si pero no con fines malévolos, el ladrón se llevó el elemento para ocultarlo en un lugar más seguro. Twilight, confió en ti para que puedas encontrar el elemento perdido-

-pero eso demoraría mucho tiempo princesa, tomaría años buscarlo por toda Equestria-

-no lo encontrarás en Equestria, ya lo hice y no halle nada. Para eso te diré la segunda parte de esta tarea-

-¿eh?-

-Spike, dile a mi invitado que pase por favor-

-claro- respondió el dragon.

El pequeño dragón fue al vestíbulo y trajo al invitado de Celestia que seguía con su capuchón puesto, cuando fue al comedor se quitó la ropa que lo cubría.

-Twilight, quiero presentarte a un amigo, él es Olive Branch- dijo Celestia.

-¿y el viene de…?-

-del lugar que ya sabes Twilight-

El unicornio saludo a la alicornio lavanda con una reverencia y posteriormente se sentó entre las dos ponis.

-espero contar con su ayuda alteza- dijo Olive.

-¿mi ayuda?- preguntó Twilight.

-Olive Branch perdió a su pequeña hermana cuando Edén fue destruida, el confía que no estaba en la ciudad y ha emprendido una misión de búsqueda por toda Equestria y por otros lugares, excepto cruzando los mares. Lo que entiendo que tú conoces los lugares que están más alla del mar tranquilo, esos lugares son la última opción de Olive para encontrar a su pequeña hermana- dijo Celestia

-no sé qué decir dijo Twilight confundida-

-por favor princesa- dijo Olive Branch tomando del casco derecho a Twilight

\- yo yo…- decía Twilight totalmente confundida.

-Hope es lo único que me queda en el mundo- dijo el unicornio.

-bueno…, yo haría lo mismo si estuviese en tu situación Olive, así que te acompañaré- respondió Twilight a la petición.

-gracias princesa- dijo Olive con total satisfacción y regocijo.

-muy bien Spike, te quedaras a cargo del castillo hasta que yo regrese-

-tu pequeño amigo también tendrá que ir Twilight. Yo me quedaré en Equestria, todavía tengo que responder algunas preguntas respecto al séptimo elemento, cuando hayan encontrado a Hope envía una carta mediante Spike en ese instante- dijo Celestia

-lo hare princesa, pero ¿quién se quedará aquí mientras yo no esté?- preguntó Twilight

-le pediré a Shinning Armor que cuide el castillo durante tu ausencia-

-eso me da más alivio. ¿Cuándo partimos?-

-mañana en la mañana. Después del desayuno sería conveniente- dijo Olive.

-bien- respondió Twilight

-ah, otro favor mas Twilight Sparkle. Olive no tiene donde pasar la noche, ¿podría quedarse aquí esta noche?- preguntó la alicornio

-claro princesa- respondió Twilight.

-entonces, que tengan un buen viaje- dijo Celestia.

En ese momento en que Celestia ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, el armario se abre y del armario caen las tres potrillas que espiaban la conversación.

-hola Twilight- dijeron las tres potrancas al mismo tiempo.

-niñas, creo haberles dicho que debían ir a casa, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-

-bien, como no tuvimos la práctica de hoy, a todas se nos ocurrió…- dijo Scootaloo

-se te ocurrió a ti- respondió Sweetie Belle.

-bueno, se me ocurrió quedarnos a escuchar lo que la princesa Celestia tenía que decirte-

-y ¿creo que dijeron algo de una aventura?- dijo Sweetie Belle.

-niñas. Lo siento pero no pueden ir, sus hermanas enloquecerían si no las encontraran en Ponyville- dijo la alicornio.

-por favor Twilight- insistieron las tres

-princesa, sugiero que también podríamos tener la ayuda de estas tres potrancas para esta expedición, y creo que estoy seguro que su ayuda será de lo más útil- dijo Olive.

-¡exacto!- dijo Apple Bloom.

-mi nombre es Olive Branch- dijo el unicornio.

-soy Scootaloo- dijo la pegaso.

-soy Apple Bloom- dijo la pony.

-y yo Sweetie Belle- dijo la unicornio.

-y somos ¡LAS CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

-que entusiasmo ponis, en ese caso les deseo buen viaje a los cinco- dijo Celestia.

-oye Scootaloo, ¿no se te olvida de algo?- preguntó el dragón.

-ah, claro Spike. Todo tuyo- dijo Scootaloo entregándole a Spike la gema prometida.

**Continuara…**


	3. Historias en la fogata

**Capitulo III: HISTORIAS EN LA FOGATA.**

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban la villa de Ponyville, los gallos empezaban a cantar, los ponis salían de sus ventanas a regar los huertos, algunos bostezaban y empezaban a andar por el pueblo, un nuevo día empezaba en Equestria, y en la alcoba de un castillo yacía una alicornio lavanda y un dragón bebe durmiendo, y entre sueños sentían el delicioso olor de la comida recién preparada.

-mmm, que delicia, postre de margaritas recién horneados, pastel…- dijo Twilight aun durmiendo.

-que siento… pan tostado mmm que delicia- dijo Spike también dormido.

\- Spike que delicia de desayuno haces- dijo Twilight.

\- yo no lo estoy haciendo – dijo Spike entre sus sueños.

Twilight empezaba a abrir un ojo lentamente y enfrente había un reloj que marcaba las siete en punto de la mañana.

-¡el desayuno! Rápido Spike levántate- dijo la alicornio saltando de la cama.

Ambos dejaron las cálidas camas donde estaban descansando, y bajaron rápidamente las escaleras siguiendo el olor que los encantó en sus sueños, hasta que el dulce hedor los llevó hasta la cocina donde encontraron a Olive Branch preparando un delicioso desayuno completo y a Scootalo, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle sentadas en la mesa.

-uh… buenos días- dijo Twilight.

-ah, que bien que despertaron. Buenos días y mañanas amigos- dijo Olive.

-¿tu hiciste todo esto?- preguntó Spike.

-pues si pequeño dragón, desde el té que está servido en la jarra hasta esos panqueques al costado del florero- dijo el unicornio.

-¿no es asombroso?- dijo Sweetie Belle.

-nosotras apoyamos también- dijo Scootaloo.

-no se preocupe alteza, las niñas solo acomodaron la mesa- dijo Olive susurrándole en la oreja izquierda a Twilight.

La mesa estaba repleta de postres, panes, y pasteles de cobertura de azúcar, también habían dos jarras con té todavía humeante y otras de menor tamaño con crema blanca y mermelada.

-esto es muy impresionante Olive y muy delicioso que seguro le podría encantar a cualquier pony- dijo Twilight alagando al unicornio.

-ni te lo imaginas- dijo Apple Bloom con la boca llena.

-sería más impresionante si…- dijo Spike un poco apático.

-pastel de joyas- interrumpió Olive dándole un plato entero del pastel favorito del dragón.

-por Celestia, esto es lo más delicioso que he provado. ¿Cómo aprendiste a cocinar asi?- preguntó Spike

-cuando uno es hermano mayor, asume varias responsabilidades y aprender cosas que ni pensabas hacer- respondió Olive.

-que bien por tu hermana, pues esto encantaría a cualquiera- dijo el dragón con la boca llena.

-bien niñas, ¿ya están listas para el viaje?- preguntó la alicornio.

-claro Twilight, tenemos todo lo necesario- respondió Apple Bloom.

-entonces démonos prisa, el tren a Stableside sale en unos minutos- dijo Twilight.

-no iremos en tren. Galoparemos hasta allá- dijo el unicornio.

-¡genial!- gritaron las tres potrillas.

-en ese caso, no hay tiempo ni luz que perder ponis- dijo Olive.

Todos sacaron sus mochilas de viaje, aseguraron las ventanas y puertas traseras, y salieron del castillo rumbo al sur, las tres potrancas saltaban de alegría al saber que una nueva aventura les esperaba en lugares muy lejanos a su hogar.

-¿no es esto increíble crusaders?- dijo Sweetie Belle.

-si, al fin nuestra primera aventura lejana- dijo Scootaloo.

-¿quién sabe cuántos retos nos espera crusaders? ¡Esta será nuestra oportunidad de tener nuestras cutie mark!- dijo Apple Bloom.

-¿siempre son así señorita Twilight?- preguntó Olive con una sonrisa.

-la mayor parte- dijo Spike.

-siempre hacen intentos por tener sus cutie marks, desde que se conocieron han comenzado una especie de cruzada para conseguir su talento especial- respondió Twilight.

-en pocas palabras, son impacientes ¿verdad?- dijo Olive.

-bueno… si- respondió Twilight.

Habían caminado todo el día, el sol ya estaba ocultándose en el horizonte, los cinco viajeros ponis y el pequeño dragón ya estaban agotados de tanto caminar desde Ponyville hasta una pradera verde que estaba a unas horas de Stableside, las pequeñas Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle habían levantado el campamento, bueno solo colocaron las bolsas de dormir en el suelo y trajeron la leña para la fogata, no eran muy buenas levantando tiendas de campamento o carpas.

-buen trabajo niñas, no hay nada mejor que dormir bajo las estrellas y la luna, será una de las mejores noches- dijo Olive mientras se sentaba en una piedra cerca de la fogata.

-uy que frio- dijo Sweetie Belle temblando.

-¿no trajiste algún sweater?- preguntó la pegaso naranja.

-estaba tan emocionada por el viaje que lo olvide- respondió la pequeña unicornio.

Olive Branch vio como Sweetie empezaba a encogerse por los vientos fríos que corrían en la pradera donde descansaban, pensó solo unos segundos y de su bolsa de viaje sacó un pequeño abrigo de algodón rojo como para una potranca.

-toma esto Sweetie Belle, te mantendrá abrigada esta velada- dijo Olive Branch entregándole el abrigo a la unicornio.

-¡vaya! Sí que es caliente, suave y muy bonito. Gracias- agradeció Sweetie al unicornio.

-si tan solo tuvieras alas serias igual a Hope con ese abrigo- dijo Olive.

-te oímos hablar mucho sobre Hope, cuéntanos como es ella Olive- dijo Apple Bloom.

-bueno niñas…. ¿por dónde empezar?- se preguntaba el unicornio mientras se remolía su bigote.

-su personalidad- propuso la pegaso.

-su estilo- propuso la unicornio.

-Cutie Mark Crusaders, creo que todas sabemos por dónde queremos empezar esta historia- dijo la pony.

-¡¿cómo consiguió su cutie mark?!- dijeron las tres potrancas al mismo tiempo.

-yo también quisiera escuchar eso- dijo Twilight desde su bolsa de dormir.

-no se olviden de mi- dijo Spike sentándose en un tronco.

Mientras que Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo se acomodaban en sus bolsas de dormir, Olive Branch sacaba de su bolsa de viaje una fotografía en sepia de una pequeña potranca pegaso, del tamaño de las crusaders, con una palomita como cutie mark y un unicornio que en ese tiempo todavía no tenía bigote.

-ella es Hope amigos, mi pequeña hermana Hope y a su costado estoy yo- dijo Olive.

-¡vaya!- dijeron todos a la vez.

-pero ¿Cómo consiguió su cutie mark?- insistió Scootaloo.

-¿qué pasaría si les digo que ella nació con su cutie mark?- dijo Olive.

-¡¿en serio?!- dijeron todos.

-la pura verdad ponis- respondió el unicornio.

-¿cómo es posible? ¿Nacer con una cutie mark?- se preguntaba Twilight.

-ese día hubo una serie de interrogantes el momento en que Hope nació, ningún doctor se explicaba esto- dijo Olive Branch.

En ese momento la mente del unicornio se llenaba de recuerdos tristes y alegres, levantó la pequeña foto a la altura de sus ojos y miró el cielo repleto de estrellas un par de segundos.

-su cutie mark representa bastante en mi pequeña hermanita, había pasado cuatro meses después de su nacimiento, mis padres salieron a un viaje dejándome a cargo de mi casa y mi hermana que era una bebé, al día siguiente no recibí noticias de ellos hasta la tarde cuando uno de los ponis que acompañaba a mis padres me dijo que su barco había naufragado, los dos quedamos huérfanos, pero en ese momento de tristeza sentía en mi pata derecha unos casquitos que empezaban a abrazarme, y cuando miré abajo vi que ella no expresaba ningún símbolo de tristeza, la levanté, me miró con una sonrisa y con los cascos abiertos para dar un abrazo, en ese momento entendí que ella estaría conmigo para darme amor en mis momentos de necesidad, incluso cuando ella enfermó durante una semana, ella tenía un año, sin mentirles ponis, esa fue la semana más larga y triste de mi vida, pero ese día sin dudarlo ni una vez, abrasé a mi hermana tan fuerte como pude agradeciendo a la vida por tener a una pony tan cariñosa a mi lado. Esa palomita de su costado significa que ella podía llevar amor en cualquier lado que estuviese o en la situación que fuese-

-¡que tierno!- dijo Sweetie.

-cuéntanos más- insistió Scootaloo.

-bueno. Desde ese día nuestro lazo de hermandad se fortaleció, tanto que no soportábamos estar lejos uno de otro, por más que Hope estaba muy bien cuidada por la niñera de la familia…- dijo Olive.

En esos instantes, venia a la cabeza del unicornio el recuerdo de la primera vez que estuvo alejado de su hermana y empezaba a describirlo con total claridad lo que ocurrió ese día o mejor dicho, noche.

Estaban los dos hermanos en su hogar en Edén, también estaba una yegua pony blanca de melena y ojos marrón y cutie mark de una cuna, su nombre era Nana, que era la niñera de la familia, ahora debía cumplir su función cuidando a la pequeña pegaso, Olive Branch tenía que cumplir el trabajo de sus padres, enviando mercancías a otros reinos y ciudades. Era lo que más le apenaba al unicornio ya que estaría muy lejos de su hermana. Era de noche, el reloj de la casa marcaba las seis y treinta.

-trataré de regresar pronto hermanita, estarás en buenos cascos con Nana- dijo Olive a su hermana tocándole el hombro.

-¿cuánto tiempo te iras?- preguntó Hope.

-no lo sé, pero por ti haré magia para volver lo más rápido posible- respondió su hermano mayor.

-tranquilo Olive, estará muy bien conmigo, te lo aseguro- dijo Nana.

El unicornio le había sonreído a la niñera de la familia como gesto de plena confianza. Hope se acercó a su hermano que ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su hogar y le toma del casco delantero derecho y lo mira con ojos brillantes.

-¿y qué pasa si demoras mucho? ¿Tal vez una semana, un mes, ¡UN AÑO!?- dijo Hope.

-tranquila hermanita, yo tampoco soporto estar tan lejos de ti mucho tiempo- dijo Olive.

El unicornio, con la magia de su cuerno, se desabrocha un collar con una estrella colgando de la cadena que tenía puesto y se lo pone a su pequeña hermana pegaso.

-cada vez que me necesites hermanita, cierra los ojos, toma esta estrella con tu casco y sentirás que estoy a tu lado aun así este al otro lado del mundo- le dijo el unicornio a su hermana.

-¡te quiero Olive!- respondió Hope y se despidió de su hermano dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-yo también pequeñita. Por ti moveré montañas y cruzaré los cielos y mares para verte de nuevo- dijo Olive Branch a su hermana mientras la abrazaba.

Pasaron cinco días desde que el unicornio salió de casa, era un miércoles por la tarde, las tres de la tarde específicamente, Nana estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo para Hope y ella, la cena estaba lista con los cubiertos, platos y vasos, la pequeña potranca pegaso estaba sentada al costado de una gran ventana circular que miraba afuera, esperando la llegada de su hermano, una rutina que empezó hace cinco días, hasta que de lejos ve la figura de un unicornio jalando una carreta. Hope salió de la casa y con más claridad vió que ese unicornio era su hermano Olive Branch.

-¡hermanote volviste!- dijo Hope galopando velozmente con una sonrisa hacia su hermano que lo veía venir de su largo viaje.

Olive tampoco se quedaría solamente caminando, una sonrisa empezaba a dibujarse en su rostro, por más que estuviese agotado por el viaje, al ver a su pequeña Hope, recobró fuerzas y corrió a todo galope al encuentro con su hermana, ambos se tumbaron en el pasto y jugaron y rieron un par de minutos a sobarse la melena hasta quedar despeinados.

-vamos Olive, Nana ha preparado un delicioso pastel de manzana- dijo Hope con toda la alegría de ver a su hermano.

-no me lo perdería por nada sobre todo de estar con mi pony favorita en el mundo- dijo Olive.

El fuego de la fogata ya estaba consumándose en el pequeño campamento, algunas lechuzas empezaban a cantar en la pradera y las estrellas seguían iluminando el cielo nocturno junto con la luna que parecía un gran foco blanco, pero Twilight, Spike y las "cutie mark crusaders" no desviaban la mirada esperando que Olive Branch les contará alguna otra historia sobre Hope.

-bueno amigos, creo que lo mejor es descansar, no falta mucho para llegar a Stableside y lo mejor es recobrar energía para seguir con nuestra búsqueda- dijo Olive Branch.

-claro Olive- dijo Apple Bloom bostezando.

-buenas noches- dijeron Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

-buenas noches Olive, no te preocupes, pronto encontraremos a Hope- dijo Twilight.

-buenas noches princesa, gracias, ojala sea así- dijo el unicornio.

**Continuará…**


	4. Una villa sucia

**Capitulo IV: UNA VILLA SUCIA.**

"despierten ponis, ya amaneció" eso diría cualquiera de los seis viajeros si hubiesen descansado en alguna lugar oscuro y húmedo donde no penetrara alguna luz del exterior y lo único que diría que amaneció sería un reloj despertador, pero en este caso todos durmieron bajo el cielo y todos despertaron con el alba y la luz del sol que iluminaba sus rostros, tomaron sus cosas y partieron a Stableside que estaba solo a unos cuantos pasos desde la pradera donde durmieron anoche.

-que lugar tan…tan…- dijo Sweetie Belle.

-¿rustico?- dijo Apple Bloom.

-¿humedo?- dijo Scootaloo.

-iba a decir bonito para no quedar mal- dijo Sweetie.

Stableside era una villa de marinos, un pueblo, varias casas de piedra y madera con techos de paja, barriles y cajones por doquier, llenos de vegetales y alguno que otro con algún artículo sin importancia, también habían bares y cantinas, casas de trueques y apuestas, una panadería y un mercado que en realidad era una alameda que bajaba a los muelles.

-deberían ambientar este lugar, todo huele a pez- se quejaba el dragón desde el lomo de la alicornio.

-un poco de respeto por esos ponis Spike, la primera vez que vine no me quejaba como tú- dijo Twilight.

-¡hay que buscar un barco para ir al otro lado del mar!- interrumpió Olive Branch

Fueron a los muelles, una gran cantidad de botes y barcos de una sola vela anclados en los diques con sus respectivos dueños y tripulación, varios tenían aspectos rudos como cicatrices, parches y alguno que otro con largas pipas y heno, pero su aspecto rudo desvanecía cuando salía la pregunta _¿puedes llevarnos al otro lado del mar? _Los ponis marineros buscaban alguna excusa para no llevar a Olive, Twilight, Spike y las crusaders, abandonaban sus barcazas o zarpaban de inmediato y fingían que pescaban algún pez a un par de metros del muelle.

-¡ponis cobardes!- gruñó Olive Branch dando pisadas fuertes en la tierra mojada del muelle.

A nadie se le ocurría alguna forma de conseguir un barquero que los llevase al otro lado del mar tranquilo, lamentablemente Olive no era un pony de buscar o de hacerse amigos a menos que otro pony entablaran alguna confianza en él, hasta ahora los únicos amigos que tenía desde que partió de Edén hace veinte años solo fueron Celestia, Twilight, Spike y las cutie mark crusaders, ni por más que haya visitado diferentes lugares y vuelto a ellas casi dos o más veces, entre esos lugares estaba el puerto donde se encontraban, tampoco conocidos de vista por algún _disculpas_ por estorbar a algún pony en su camino. A nadie se le ocurría algún plan para cruzar las aguas, a nadie, hasta que a una alicornio entre pensar y recordar viejas experiencias.

-no hay porque entrar a la desesperación, conozco al pony indicado para llevarnos- dijo Twilight después de estar un rato pensativa y recordando la anterior vez que fue a Stableside.

-¿enserio?- dijeron todos a la vez.

-sí, pero…-dijo Twilight

-pero…- dijeron todos

-espero que todavía esté aquí- culminó Twilight.

La alicornio empezó a guiar al grupo hacia el pueblo, su ojo miraba a varios letreros de cada posada o abrevadero y entre tanto mirar y buscar dio con un "agujero", en el sentido del lugar más acudido, cuyo letrero decía 'TABERNA DEL CABALLO ERRANTE'.

-¡es aquí!, no ha cambiado nada este sitio- dijo Twilight.

Este lugar tenía una entrada con un marco de madera muy deteriorado, y esa entrada llevaba bajando a unas escaleras de piedra y al final de las escaleras otra entrada amplia de marco hecho en piedra y puerta de madera sucia y abollada, y el interior deja mucho de qué hablar, mesas a punto de romperse, sillas más deterioradas que la puerta, barriles en cada esquina y una barra totalmente sucia, esta taberna solamente estaba iluminada con un par de focos y candelabros en cada mesa, los ponis que acudían allí eran rudos y sucios, similares a los del muelle pero de pocas palabras y más brutos.

-que esplendido lugar consiguió señorita Twilight- dijo Olive con sarcasmo.

-aquí es, solo tenemos que buscarlo- dijo Twilight con un poco de inseguridad.

Empezaron a fijarse en cada pony que había allí, en cada mesa, en cada silla solitaria y en la misma barra, aunque el mesero los miraba con enojo. Estaban a punto de abortar su búsqueda, hasta que de pronto un _¡lo encontré!_ Salió de la alicornio color lavanda que se fijó en un pony de color café, melena y cola mostaza y ojos verdes, bueno solo el ojo derecho verde ya que el otro era un parche, su aspecto era igual de los demás al igual que su cutie mark que era un ancla marrón, solo que su rudeza desapareció cuando vio a Twilight acercarse.

-¡Rusted Anchor!- exclamó la alicornio.

-¡Twilight Sparkle que grata sorpresa!- respondió el pony.

Tan pronto fue el encuentro entre ellos que los demás buscaron sillas para acompañar a Twilight y Rusted Anchor en la mesa solitaria al rincón del local y bajo una ventanilla enrejada donde solo se miraban los cascos de otros ponis caminando.

-bien señorita Sparkle, ¿Qué la trae aquí?-

-¡él! Para ser precisa- dijo Twilight girando su cabeza señalando a Olive.

-creo haberte visto hace un par y otro par de semanas unicornio-

La memoria de Rusted Anchor era bastante admirable, conocía cada rostro de cada pony que vivía en Stableside incluso los que la visitaban que incluso llegaba a saludar a los extranjeros por más que ninguno de ellos lo conocía, tal vez trataban de alejarse del pony por su aspecto sucio y rudo, incluso las tres potrancas que se unieron a la búsqueda sentían miedo por verlo, pero ese miedo se perdió cuando se colgaron sobre él y.

-¿eres como un pirata?- preguntó Scootaloo

-¿Por qué eres tan rudo?- preguntó Apple Bloom

-¿Cómo te volviste tuerto?- Preguntó Sweetie Belle.

-eh…, creo que esas preguntas tendrán que esperar- interrumpió Spike jalándolas de la cola.

-bueno en que estábamos…. A sí. Te vi varias veces uniconio, pero no me atreví a decirte nada hasta ahora, ¿quién eres y de dónde vienes?-

-mi nombre es Olive Branch y si escuchaste alguna vez de Edén, pues de allí vengo-

-bien, bien. Ahora la pregunta que haría ganar la fortuna del mundo ¿Por qué me buscan?-

-por tu anterior favor Rusty- dijo Twilight.

-creo que tendría que declinar ahora, la temporada de neblina ha empezado y la marea bajo tanto que varios picos de roca emergieron causando múltiples naufragios, ni el pony más valiente se atrevería a navegar más allá de este puerto-

-tal vez no el más valiente pero el más audaz sí-

-les advierto, no hay pony alguno que haya cruzado el mar durante esta época del año, hace cinco días que debí regresar pero esta neblina me mantuvo aquí-

-pero con magia se puede solucionar el problema de la neblina- dijo el unicornio.

-¿magia? No lo creo Olive Branch, esta neblina es tan espesa que ni podrías ver tu propio casco a menos que estuviese a cinco centímetros de tus ojos, ni el faro del puerto puede verse entre la cortina que se forma- dijo el pony.

-por favor Rusty, debe de haber alguna forma de ir con cuidado, algo que podamos hacer nosotros, tu eres el único pony con el que podemos confiar- insistió la alicornio.

-podría hacer esta excepción, aunque podría arriesgar la vida de todos ustedes, consíganme bastones de madera, los más largos que encuentren, con dos o tres serán suficientes, los estaré esperando en el muelle uno, al costado del puente destruido-

-bien- dijo Twilight.

Parecía ya estar todo listo y hecho, el trató con Rusted Anchor se concretó y lo único que debían de hacer en Stableside era conseguir esos bastones, _¿para que necesitaría los bastones?_ Una pregunta que Twilight y Olive se hacían en la cabeza sin comentar. Pero prosiguiendo con esto, Rusted Anchor fue el primero en abandonar el lugar, le siguieron Twilight y Olive, pero en ese momento que salieron.

-¡Twilight Twilight, no encontramos a Sweetie Belle!- gritaban dos de las tres potrancas.

-no puede ser- dijo la alicornio mas que alterada.

-¡Sweetie Belle, donde estas pequeña!- gritaba Olive Branch en todo el pueblo.

Alguno que otro pony de la villa de marineros miraba a los desesperados viajeros que buscaban a la pequeña unicornio extraviada, todos empezaban a fijarse en cada lado, esquina y calle intentando ubicarla, Spike por cierto trepaba los faroles logrando una perfecta visión desde lo alto.

-¡hey! Algo se mueve en el saco de esos tipos- dijo Spike.

Habían dos extraños, llevaban capuchones largos, lo único que se distinguía de ellos era la cola ¡pero la cola no era de un pony!, tan pronto que el dragón vio lo sospechoso, bajó del farol y persiguió de forma discreta a los dos tipos del sacón.

-Spike esto es inútil, hay varios ponis cargando sacones con cualquier cosa dentro- dijo Twilight

-hay algo en ese sacó que se mueve, no como un pez, y quienes llevaban el saco no eran ponis ¡síganme!- dijo el dragon.

Todos empezaron a perseguir a los dos sospechosos no ponis, si volteaban la cabeza, de inmediato se ocultaban detrás de un barril o una caja o una pared, hasta que llegaron a un callejón y estos dos sujetos entraron a una especie de almacén bajo una casa, los cuatro ponis y el dragón se acercaron lentamente y de una rejilla vieron que eran dos perros diamante, uno grandote de cuero azul gris y otro mediano de gris oscuro _¿Qué rayos hacían dos perros diamante en un puerto?_ Y sobre todo _¿Por qué Sweetie Belle estaba en ese saco?_

-¡más a prisa Rover, es muy inquieta!- dijo el grandote.

-toma la jaula Fido, métela antes de que se te escape perro torpe- dijo el mediano

-¿qué quieren de mí? ¿Por qué me secuestraron? Por lo menos debieron limpiar esa cosa si pensaban meter alguien adentro- reclamaba Sweetie Belle.

-¡cierra la boca pony! ¡Ya fue suficiente lo que tuvimos que aguantar con tu hermana!- gruñó Rover.

-¿mi hermana?- preguntó Sweetie.

-¡sí! Tú hermana Rarity, la yegua que nos hizo la vida imposible- dijo Rover

-¿pero yo que tengo que ver con esto?- seguía preguntándose la unicornio.

-nos debe joyas que se negó a buscar por ser insoportable, y ahora tú lo harás en su lugar en nuestras minas, y no hablo de una o dos joyas, son cientos de cientos- contestó el perro mediano

-eso explica todos los vestidos que hizo con diamantes- dijo Sweetie Belle a voz baja.

-¡silenció pony!- dijo Rover.

-¡no saldrás de aquí y cuando volvamos iremos a las minas!- dijo Fido.

Cerraron la puerta bruscamente, y la pequeña potranca unicornio estaba enjaulada, sola en un almacén frio y sucio con fango y musgo, barriles de vegetales y frutas por doquier y cajas amontonadas sin orden alguno. Sweetie Belle no sabía que hacer más que solo andar en círculos dentro de su pequeña prisión, cada paso y cada pensamiento le aburría que estaba llegando a tener sueño y cansancio.

-Rarity, Rarity, debías de ser tan hostigosa y ahora yo pago por esto. ¿Y mis amigas? ¿Y Twilight y Spike y el pobre de Olive Branch en la búsqueda de su hermana? Oh, lo único que tendré como recuerdo de una aventura que no llegue a terminar solo es este suave, cálido, cómodo y bonito abrigo rojo- culminó Sweetie Belle durmiendo cubierta por la prenda que le dio Olive la noche anterior.

No pasó ni cinco minutos de la siesta de Sweetie Belle que se despertó después de sentir que la puerta se abrió de forma delicada, como si el viento la empujase, pero no había nadie, y lo único que entraba al almacén era el sonido de las gaviotas y el viento que danzaba con minúsculos remolinos de polvo pero ningún pony o ser viviente a la vista, la pequeña Sweetie aun sentía cansancio, y letamente cerraba los ojos, hasta que el cerrojo se abrió solo y.

-no te quedaras aquí pequeña ni mucho menos te llevaran forzada- dijo Olive apareciendo de repente de un costado.

-¡Olive!- exclamó la potranca abrazando al unicornio.

-Spike fue quien te encontró y creo que se merece el crédito- dijo Olive

-agradécemelo luego, ahora debemos salir antes de que…- dijo Spike

-¡¿los encontráramos?!- dijeron Fido y Rover que aparecieron detrás de ellos y de la puerta.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?!- preguntó Twilight con enojo.

-¡¿otra vez?!- gruñó Fido.

-¡no más preguntas, acorrálalos a todos y llevémoslos a las minas!- le ordenó Rover al perro grandote.

Tomaron sogas y cadenas, y lentamente avanzaban, una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en el rostro de los dos perros, a fin de intimidar y no dar la verdadera imagen de su torpeza, los cuatro empezaron a retroceder, ¿los cuatro?, si los cuatro, porque dos estaban como precaución y como plan del unicornio blanco.

-¡ahora niñas!- dijo Olive.

En las paredes habían estantes altos, y en esos estantes habían barriles de menor tamaño llenos de harina, mientras que Olive, Twilight y Spike sacaban a Sweetie Belle de la jaula, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo subieron y con agua, que sacaron de un cajón de madera que había afuera, lo mezclaron con la harina, dejándolo tan espeso como barro. Los perros se ubicaron a vista de las dos potrancas y al oír la orden de Olive empujaron los barriles cayendo sobre Rover y Fido, quedaron completamente cubiertos de masa, desde la cabeza hasta las patas.

-¡váyanse nos veremos en el muelle!- dijo Olive.

-debemos ir juntos Olive ¿Qué vas a hacer?- dijo Twilight.

-ellos no se detendrán, vayan por la alameda- dijo Olive.

Twilight solo asintió con la cabeza y junto con los demás se alejaron del callejón, viraron a la izquierda y empezaron a bajar por la larga alameda a todo galope, suerte que no había muchos ponis caminando por el suelo de adoquín. Mientras que Olive hacia lo necesario para ganarles tiempo a los demás para llegar a salvo con Rusted Anchor el barquero, antes de que Rover y Fido se quitasen la masa del rostro, el unicornio subió a los techos tan rápido como pudo y discretamente empezó a seguir a los perros que comenzaron la cacería. Desde lo alto el unicornio lanzaba rayos de su cuerno apuntando a torres de cajas creándoles un obstáculo para los perros, y si eso no funcionaba, las vigas de los aserraderos estorbaban el paso de los perros quemando las cadenas que las sostenían.

-¡Rusted Anchor suelta las amarras!- gritaba Twilight bajando la alameda, ya a un par de metros de empezar la ruina del puente.

-¡vengan, vengan! ¿Y los bastones?- dijo Rusted Anchor.

-¡alcánzanos al final del puente! ¡Rápido!- insistía la alicornio.

El barco de Rusted salió, por más deteriorada y vieja que estuviese, había llegado a tiempo al final del puente destruido, y Twilight, y Spike y las crusaders saltaron a bordo del transporte.

-no quiero ser grosero alteza pero creo que le dije la condición del viaje ¿y los bastones?- preguntó Rusted Anchor.

-¡aquí están!- dijo Olive desde lejos corriendo más rápido que viento e impulsándose para saltar desde el "final" del puente hasta el barco que ya estaba a cuatro metros de distancia, el saltó del unicornio sorprendió a todos, no habían visto a nadie hacer salto tan largo y caer a la mitad del barco justamente en frente de Rusted Anchor.

-trato hecho barquero, llévanos al otro lado del mar- dijo el unicornio agotado y con tres bastones levitando con la magia de su cuerno.

-bien viajeros, rumbo a Cervidas- concluyó Rusted Anchor.

**Continuará…**


	5. Informacion secreta

**Capítulo V: INFORMACION SECRETA**

De seguro todos se preguntaran por la gobernante de Equestria, claro que no dejaría que se excluyera de la historia junto con su hermana Luna, pues déjenme decirles. Era de tarde, el sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte, y en la biblioteca del castillo en Canterlot, se hallaba Celestia sentada en el suelo entre dos grandes repisas y rodeada de múltiples libros, entre nuevos y viejos de hace trescientos años.

-esperaba encontrar algo más que solo menciones sobre el séptimo elemento, pero no hay pony que hable sobre ello- dijo Celestia.

La princesa de Equestria estuvo todo el día internada en la profundidad de los estantes, todos los ejemplares eran de un solo tema "Los Elementos de la Armonía", pero solo hablaban de los seis más primordiales, la honestidad, la lealtad, la amabilidad, generosidad, risa, y el que fue más misterioso, la magia. Ninguno hablaba o mencionaba al séptimo elemento salvo el libro que le enseñó a Twilight antes de que partiese con Olive Branch. Pero solo dice cómo es que apareció más no lo que es.

-Elementos, nada, séptimo elemento, nada, historia de los elementos, nada…- murmuraba Celestia, hasta que.

-¡Luna! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Celestia.

-vine a ayudarte hermana- dijo la alicornio azul.

-te lo agradezco mucho, pero debo hacer esta investigación sola-

Celestia seguía buscando en los libros, intentando encontrar algo más para satisfacer sus interrogantes. Entre murmuro y murmuro, Luna escucho dos palabras que salieron de la boca de Celestia "_historia_" y "_ponis_".

-¿has intentado buscar desde la historia de los ponis de Edén?- dijo Luna.

-esos textos son ancestrales, el lenguaje que poseen no lo podría interpretar fácilmente y una traducción tomaría más tiempo de lo pensado-

-inténtalo hermana- insistió Luna.

Celestia fue a una repisa antigua de nombre Star Swirl el barbado, la magia de su cuerno la deslizó a un costado revelando una gran puerta rectangular de madera con un cerrojo triangular dorado que solo una alicornio podía abrir. La alicornio blanca incrustó su cuerno en la cerradura y tres pequeñas varillas salieron del costado y la puerta se impulsó hacia adelante, Celestia tomó la manija y jaló la puerta. ¿Quién se imaginaria esto? Una habitación pobremente iluminada, solo tres antorchas dentro del lugar, las ocho repisas estaban cubiertas de telarañas incluso las dos mesas de piedra que habían allí, el polvo también abundaba, pues nadie había entrado allí durante mucho tiempo, los ejemplares que habían allí no eran como los libros normales empastados, papel dentro y escritos a pluma y tinta, eran tablillas, varias de piedra y algunas de barro o mármol, no llevaban letras como la A o Z, fueron escritas en símbolos cuneiformes, apenas lo que recordó Celestia fue que un curioso dijo que todas esas tablillas relataban la primera y antigua historia de los ponis.

-creo haberte dicho que yo haría esto sola Luna- dijo Celestia.

-soy subordinada hermana, además, ¿Quién te ayudaría a descifrar cada símbolo de esas tablillas?- dijo Luna.

-¿podrías?- pregunto Celestia.

-puedo hacer el intento- dijo Luna.

La princesa alicornio tomó una de las tablillas, la sopló y limpió de las telarañas y polvo que lo cubrían, vio la portada del texto y empezó leer en voz alta con sonidos raros, primero fue un "_sish_", luego un "_buno_", luego un "_milos_" y terminó con un "_dunis_".

-¿sish buno milos dunis? ¡La historia de los ponis de Edén!- dijo Luna.

-¿conoces el lenguaje?- preguntó Celestia sorprendida.

-claro hermana, el primer lenguaje de los pegasos- dijo Luna segura de todo.

Celestia sabía muchas cosas, su conocimiento sobre los ponis era basto como una enciclopedia, pero como toda enciclopedia, carece de ciertos puntos esenciales para saber por completo, pero su interpretación de la simbología era impresionante. Luna en cambio, conocía bien los antiguos idiomas de los pegasos, ponis terrenales y unicornios.

-no hay tiempo que perder Luna, yo interpretaré la tablilla y tú lo traducirás- dijo Celestia.

-muy bien- dijo Luna.

No podría decirles lo que interpretaba la alicornio blanca, pues era un lenguaje muy raro, pero sin mal recuerdo, lo que tradujo su hermana fue: _"…embajadores de las costumbres, bellas costumbres de estos ponis blancos como perlas y nobles de corazón, no se ha visto tanta entrega a los demás y la forma de demostrarlo, ni mucho imaginarnos de aquellos que vinieron de la tenebrosa alta montaña, sabiendo que si uno los seguía podía encontrar un paraíso entre la oscuridad, y más aun de saber, que allí habitaban los que podían dar lo que tanto le falta al mundo…" _esto fue lo que tradujo Luna, era claro que era un relato escrito de propias palabras de un pegaso o cualquier pony de la antigüedad, con solo mencionar "_alta montaña_" Celestia ya tenía en mente el lugar, pero todavía faltaba más para describirlo, entonces dio la vuelta a la tablilla y empezó de nuevo y Luna tradujo "…_no faltó mucho para que abandonasen su primer lugar y empezar la cruzada que los llevaría hasta lo más lejano y ocultó del mundo, ahora solo queda un gran agujero en la montaña, adecuado para que un dragón levantara su nido…"_. Tan pronto como Celestia oyó esta traducción, guardó la tablilla y salió de la oscura habitación, cerró nuevamente la puerta y colocó la repisa de Star Swirl en su lugar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Luna.

-hay que mantener a salvo esas tablillas, ahora debo partir- dijo Celestia.

-¿a dónde?- preguntó.

-donde señala la tablilla- dijo Celestia.

Luna empezó a seguir a su hermana hasta la salida de la biblioteca, una vez allí se dieron cuenta que era de noche y el reloj de la biblioteca marcaba las diez, Celestia estaba a punto de alzar vuelo y en ese momento.

-iré contigo, aun así me digas que no necesitas mi ayuda- dijo Luna.

En ese momento la alicornio sintió un remordimiento, después de recordar lo que dijo cuando estaban en la biblioteca, que no era necesaria la ayuda de su hermana, y resultó ser tan vital para la investigación. Dejando de lado al rango de princesa de Equestria, Celestia agachó la cabeza y soltó una minúscula risa que apenas se oyó, giró hacia su hermana y la tomó del hombro.

-ahora me doy cuenta que te necesito y siempre te necesitaré, vamos hermana, hay un viaje que realizar- dijo Celestia. Y ambas alzaron vuelo.

**Continuará…**


	6. Tras el rastro de Hope

**Capítulo VI: TRAS EL RASTRO DE HOPE**

Continuando con esta aventura. Dos días estuvieron en el mar, tenían el pelaje y las crines húmedas por las lloviznas, también se puede mencionar que estaban totalmente agotados, no solo por el viaje, ¿recuerdan los bastones? Los habían usado para evitar choques con las afiladas rocas que emergían del mar, eso los agotó bastante ya que estuvieron sosteniéndolos durante todo el viaje, hasta que por fin tocaron tierra firme, en un lugar totalmente diferente a Stableside que había dejado muy impresionados a Olive, Spike y las crusaders.

-bienvenidos a Seaddle- dijo por fin Rusted.

Habían llegado al reino de Cervidas, a diferencia de otros lugares, este no era nada rustico ni sucio, ¡al contrario!, las calles relucientes y casas hechas de madera blanca y mármol, por más que fuese un puerto, no olía a pescado o fruta pudriéndose, las flores que habían en los huertos de cada casa perfumaba con aromas agradables, además de dar un toque decorativo a la belleza de la ciudad, allí empezarían la búsqueda en "un lugar al otro lado del mar" según Olive Branch.

-princesa, ¿conoce el lugar?- preguntó el unicornio.

-por supuesto- afirmó Twilight.

-bien, empecemos- dijo Olive.

No todos acompañaron al unicornio a recorrer las calles del puerto, Las tres potrancas Cutie Mark Crusaders estaban muy cansadas, tanto así que el sueño estaba venciéndolas y decidieron tomar una siesta en casa del pony Rusted Anchor.

Podría contarles como fue toda la búsqueda, si no hubiese sido solo unas vistas de reojo a los callejones y preguntas a algunos ponis si habían visto a una pony pegaso blanca durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, Twilight, Spike y Olive estaban exhaustos, ya habían recorrido desde el puerto hasta la salida sur de la ciudad donde el panorama era algo solitario pero con una esplendida vista al desierto, ahora se dirigían a la casa del pony que los trajo, pero algo los detuvo, y ese algo era lo que hacia este día fuese diferente a los que tuvo el unicornio durante sus años de búsqueda. Fue una charla entre dos ponis, por el tono se podría decir que eran pequeños. -_y tu amiga-_ -_cual amiga_\- -_la pegaso blanca-_ -_hace dos semanas que se fue_\- esto despertó la curiosidad de Olive, ¿acaso la pony mencionada podría ser ella? Tan pronto como escucho, dio la media vuelta y trató de buscar a esos ponis que charlaban.

-¿escuchaste eso Twilight?- dijo Olive.

-si- respondió

-yo también- afirmó Spike.

Y así empezaron, el cansancio no le importaba al unicornio blanco, ahora su objetivo era encontrar a esos ponis que mencionaron a la pegaso blanca, pero habían desaparecido entre una muchedumbre de ponis en un mercado a la vuelta de la esquina, ahora encontrarlos sería mucho más tedioso si tenían que estar atentos a cada voz que escuchaban, sobre todo la de los pequeños que habían en el lugar. Todo el camino Olive se preguntaba asimismo _¿Dónde están?_ el rostro del unicornio parecía como de un pony que no hubiese dormido en días, las ojeras empezaban a aparecer y el sueño cada vez intentaba vencerlo, poco a poco empezaba a perder conocimiento y a caer dormido, pero algo lo despertó, otra charla pero que no tenía nada que ver con Hope –_que harás mañana_\- -_papá quiere que lo ayude con unas cosas_-. Era la misma voz de los pequeños, solo eso bastó para que Olive Branch olvidara por un momento el sueño y el cansancio, las voces salían de dos pequeños potrillos, uno amarillo otro rojo, ambos tenían colas y melenas cafés y caminaban sin prisa por el mercado, el unicornio no dudó en ir hacia los pequeños.

-disculpa, disculpa- dijo Olive.

-eh… si ¿puedo ayudarte?- dijo el pony rojo.

-escuche que hablaban sobre una pony pegaso blanca- dijo. Olive

-si claro- dijeron ambos

-no te asustes solo quiero saber unas cosas- dijo el unicornio

-eh… ¿bien?- dijeron

-tranquilos niños solo serán unas preguntas- dijo Twilight

-bien, ¿hace cuánto que vieron a esa pony?- preguntó Olive

-fue hace dos semanas- dijo el pony amarillo

-dos semanas ¡toma nota Spike!- dijo Twilight a su amigo dragón entregándole una libreta

-¿podrías describir a la pony?- preguntó Olive.

-pues era… blanca, tenia…- dijo el pony rojo

-¡ojos azules!- añadió el pony amarillo.

-¡si ojos azules igual que en su melena!- dijo el pony rojo.

-¿y su cutie mark?- preguntó Olive

-pues era… una paloma- dijo el pony rojo

Cada palabra que escuchaba el unicornio lo emocionaba más, ahora solo bastaba hacer una pregunta como _¿te dijo su nombre?_, pero no iba a ser necesario, Olive estaba a punto de hacer la pregunta cuándo.

-¡a si! su nombre era… ¡Hope! ¡Se llamaba Hope!- dijo el potrillo rojo.

Solo oír el nombre le hizo que la piel se erizara, en el sentido de emocionarse mucho, sobre todo si se trataba de su hermana que ¡al fin! Alguien sabía de ella, los ojos empezaban a lagrimear de la felicidad, pero todavía faltaba una última pregunta.

-pequeño ¿te dijo a dónde iba?- preguntó Olive

-pues, esa vez estaba por un momento, y luego dijo que se dirigía al éste- respondió el pony rojo

-¡gracias!, ¡gracias pequeños!- dijo Olive abrazando a los potrillos.

Una vez más, el concepto de cansancio desapareció del unicornio, ahora sabia a donde ir en lugar de vagar por todo un continente buscando, ¡pero no era todo lo que lograron recopilar!, los potrillos se alejaron entre la muchedumbre y en ese instante se aproximaban Scootaloo, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle acompañadas de Rusted Anchor y vestidas con tocados y ropas para viajar por él desierto.

-¡Twilight, Spike, Olive, tenemos buenas noticias!- dijo Apple Bloom.

-¿en serió?- dijo Spike.

-hay varios ponis en este mercado que han visto a Hope- dijo Sweetie.

-¡¿de veras?!- dijeron Olive y Twilight a la vez.

-si Olive. ¿Recuerdas tu fotografía con Hope? Aquí hay muchos ponis que ya la han visto pasar- dijo Scootaloo.

-y todo este tiempo, ¿Cómo llegó ella aquí?- dijo Olive.

-creo que lo mejor es descansar, vayamos a comer algo- agregó Twilight.

-tengo preparada la cena y las camas amigos- dijo el pony barquero.

Desde Twilight hasta las Crusaders y Spike agradecieron al pony que los trajo con un simple gracias o asintiendo con la cabeza, en cambio al uniconrio no tenia palabras, la felicidad era muy intensa, sus ojos aún seguían brillantes y sollozos, y la boca tratando de realizar alguna sonrisa y sus cascos temblaban sin control, pero Rusted Anchor le dio unas palmadas en su lomo.

-tranquilo viejo, tranquilo- le dijo al fin con una sonrisa apacible.

**Continuará…**


	7. Arena en los cascos

**Capítulo VII: ARENA EN LOS CASCOS.**

Cenaron, durmieron y desayunaron en la casa del pony Rusted Anchor, ya habían caminado tres horas hacia el sur, vestidos con ropas para el desierto y para la arena que abundaba en el lugar, ¿Quién podría imaginar que un lugar tan fresco, cómodo y lleno de árboles como Seaddle estaba a puertas de un desierto caluroso y seco? Bueno para ellos no les importaba el clima o la temporada, solo querían encontrar a Hope.

-podríamos descansar aquí ponis- dijo Olive.

Inmediatamente Spike las Crusaders colocaron una manta y sacaron la comida y agua de las bolsas de viaje, Twilight exploraba el mapa junto con el unicornio blanco, y apoyados por una brújula que compró antes de partir. Un pequeño campamento bajo el sol, eso es lo que era, en ese momento pasaba una caravana de cinco ponis con carretas, no se podía saber de qué color eran sus crines o pelajes, pues iban vestidos como ellos, con ropas y tocados para el desierto, solo se podían ver los ojos, sin mal recuerdo eran dos azules, dos verdes y uno de ojos amarillos que vestía un tocado dorado, era claro que era el líder de la caravana.

-¡Merhaba!- dijo levantando su casco.

-¿Qué significa eso?- murmuró Sweetie.

-no tengo ni idea ¡¿Qué tal si es una maldición?!- dijo Scootaloo.

-eso es ridículo, además, no tiene aspecto de brujo- dijo Apple Bloom.

-eh… ¿Merhaba?- dijo Olive sin saber al igual que Twilight y Spike.

-¿ponis extranjeros? ¿De dónde vienen?- preguntó el pony.

-pues, hace cinco días de Equestria, y hace unas horas de Seaddle- respondió el unicornio.

-¡¿de Equestria?! Pues en ese caso ¡Marhaban!- dijo el pony.

-no entendí ninguna las dos palabras- dijo Spike.

-¡ah! Disculpen, la primera significa hola y, la última bienvenidos- dijo el pony.

-¡oh! Entonces, ¡gracias!- dijo Twilight.

-¿hacia dónde se dirigen?- preguntó el pony.

-vamos al sur, tal vez a… "Hump" o… "Istanbull"- dijo Olive con el mapa en sus cascos y leyéndolo.

-nosotros venimos de Istanbull, de hecho, somos de allí, le agradara mucho el lugar, pero deben de tener cuidado, la tormenta de arena en este desierto es más espesa que la neblina del mar- dijo el pony.

-lo tendremos en cuenta- dijo Twilight

-necesitaran más agua- dijo el pony, y sacó de una carreta tres cantimploras llenas de agua.

-¡que amable!- dijo Apple Bloom.

-¡gracias! ¡Buen viaje!- dijeron juntos

-buen viaje extranjeros ¡Haydi çocuklar!- dijo el pony ya alejándose con su caravana.

-espera ¡¿qué significa eso?!- preguntó Spike.

-¡significa vamos muchachos!- dijo el pony desde lejos.

La caravana desapareció entre las dunas dejando al grupo en su "picnic", por así decirlo, en medio del desierto, disfrutando del almuerzo que prepararon en casa del barquero. No pasaron menos de treinta minutos, o media hora como dirían, y continuaron con el camino.

Dos horas más pasaron, más arena y dunas veían, ya se estaba volviendo un poco aburrido, pero todo cambio cuando una pony del grupo divisa algo gigantesco aproximarse, como si un cilindro gigante de arena rodara hacia ellos.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Apple Bloom.

-es una tormenta de arena- dijo Twilight.

-no se separen, entraremos allí- dijo Olive.

De lo que pudo ser un viaje caluroso, silencioso y sereno, se convirtió en riesgoso, la arena les tapaba la visión pero no contaban que estaría acompañada de un fuerte viento como de un huracán, lo que hacía que su caminar fuese mucho más lento, mientras más entraban a la tormenta, más intenso era el viento, tanto así que empezó lo peor, ¡un remolino detrás de ellos! Scootaloo trato de adelantar su paso utilizando sus alas, pero las fuertes ráfagas de viento la empujaron, chocó con Apple Bloom y ambas salieron volando sin control hacia el remolino gigante de arena.

-¡auxilio!- gritaban las ponis.

-¡Scoot, Apple Bloom!- gritó Sweetie.

No crean que nadie se quedaría de cascos cruzados, o brazos cruzados como dirían, nuevamente Olive entraba al rescate, de un morral que tenía, sacó una extensa soga con la magia de su cuerno.

-¡Spike, coge la soga tan fuerte como puedas!- dijo el unicornio entregándole un extremo de la soga al dragón.

-¡Claro Olive!- respondió.

-¡voy contigo!- dijo Twilight.

-¡no! ¡Es muy peligroso, quédate con Sweetie Belle, no la sueltes!- dijo Olive.

El unicornio despego del suelo tomando el otro extremo de la soga, no daba vueltas ni giros sin control como lo que paso con las dos potrancas, ¿alguna vez vieron un arpón disparado al cielo? pues así lucia Olive, aprovechó el viento, llegó hasta las dos potrancas y las tomó con sus cascos.

-¡jala Spike jala!- dijo Olive.

El pequeño dragón purpura empezó a recoger la cuerda, pero el viento no se lo permitía, incluso Twilight intentaba apoyarlo con la magia de su cuerno, pero no podían, la cuerda estaba tensa con tres ponis en el aire en su extremo, entonces se le ocurrió algo a Olive.

-¡Scootaloo! ¡Aletea!- dijo.

-¡¿y si el viento me lleva de nuevo?!- respondió la pegaso.

-¡confía en mí, aletea!- dijo Olive.

La pegaso temerosa de estropear el rescate, levantó las alas y empezó a aletear lo más rápido que pudo, se dio cuenta que el plan estaba funcionando, y poco a poco se acercaban hacia el suelo con los demás.

-¡sigue jalando Spike! ¡Scootaloo no dejes de aletear!- dijo Olive.

¡Por fin! Llegaron al suelo, el remolino se alejó de ellos, pero se quedaron sentados en medio de la tormenta por el cansancio, y a la distancia veían una silueta, al parecer de un pony, entre la arena que los llamaba.

-¡ey! ¡Por aquí!- dijo.

-¡¿será fiable?!- preguntó Olive.

-¡solo hay una manera de saberlo!- respondió Twilight.

Empezaron a seguir al pony a paso lento, pero el pony mantenía una distancia considerable del grupo, y aún seguía gritando _¡por aquí!_, claro que los sacaría de la tormenta pero no sabían hacia donde, de pronto se ve otra silueta más grande, al parecer de una casa, se acercaron más y vieron por fin la fachada, era una casa de barro con dos ventanas y una puerta de madera y techo de paja y barro, al costado estaba el pony igualmente vestido con tocados y ropas de desierto.

-¡vengan! ¡Ya!- dijo.

De uno en uno empezaron a entrar a la casa, primero fue Twilight, luego Spike y Sweetie Belle, luego Scootaloo y Apple Bloom y ultimo Olive Branch que cerró de inmediato la puerta, por el cansancio se tiraron al suelo y empezaron a respirar como si les hubiese dado un ataque de asma, incluso tosían arena. El lugar al que entraron era bastante cómodo, por lo menos para pasar la noche, había una mesa, cuatro sillones y múltiples alfombras de diferentes diseños, el pony se acercaba a ellos trayéndoles hogazas de pan y vasos con agua, por fin se quitó el tocado y vieron que tenía ojos verdes, pelaje color mostaza y melena negra.

-respiren tranquilos, esa tormenta no es común en el desierto, hay comida y agua, pueden tomar lo que quieran- dijo.

-gracias- respondieron todos.

-no hay de que, es costumbre ayudar a los demás en este reino- dijo el pony.

-¿Qué reino es?- preguntó Olvie.

-están en Camelu-

-si pero ¿esto es Istanbull?- preguntó de nuevo.

-tienen suerte, pues lo están- dijo el pony.

El grupo se asomó a la ventana y vieron algo más que las estrellas y la luna en el cielo oscuro, tal como dijo el pony de la caravana, los asombró mucho incluso de noche, imagínense un lugar místico en medio del desierto, pues así era Istanbull. Torres, casas, edificios grandes y un palacio gigante muy iluminado con cúpulas en el techo y cuatro torres custodiándolo. Pero al unicornio no le importaba que tan magnifica era la ciudad, solo le importaba encontrar a Hope.

-tengo que recorrer y buscar en la ciudad- dijo Olive agotado.

-no Olive, descansa, toma aire, agua y comida, duerme un poco mañana la buscaremos- dijo Twilight.

-por cierto ¿Qué los trae a esta ciudad?- preguntó el pony.

-pues… ella- respondió Olive mostrando la foto con su hermana.

-¡ah sí! Una vez la acogí en esta casa- dijo el pony.

-¿¡en serió!?- dijo Olive impresionado.

-si claro, ¡reconocería esa cutie mark en cualquier parte! Y mucho más a esa pony pegaso blanca de ojos azules igual que en su melena- dijo.

-Sí, sí, el destello, un azul en su melena y cola gris pálido- dijo Olive más emocionado.

-tan tierna y cariñosa, apacible y dispuesta a ayudar a todo pony- dijo.

-¿te dijo a dónde marchaba?- preguntó Twilight.

-pues me dijo que viajaba a Zevera y hace dos días que se fue- respondió el pony.

Esto tranquilizó aún más al unicornio, pues sabía que ella estaba en un lugar fijo, por fin respiró tranquilo y echó un suspiro de satisfacción, uno de esos suspiros cuando uno dice ¡por fin! O ¡lo conseguí! Terminaron la cena que les sirvió el pony, y luego se recostaron en los cuatro sillones que habían en la sala, tres para las crusaders y uno para Twilight y Spike, Olive en cambio, cogió una silla y una manta y se acomodó al costado de la ventana a ver las estrellas y la luna, de repente, una de las pequeñas potrancas se despertó.

-¿Cómo hiciste esas maniobras? ni Rainbow Dash puede hacer algo así- dijo Scootaloo.

-el hecho de ser viejo no signifique que deba quedarme quieto, por cierto ¿Quién es Rainbow Dash?- dijo Olive.

-es mi hermana mayor y la mejor acróbata y voladora de Equestria, pero volviendo al punto, esos movimientos son impresionantes ¿Cómo los aprendiste? O ¿dónde?- preguntó la pequeña pegaso naranja.

-bien si lo quieres saber, en todos mis viajes buscando a Hope, tuve que rescatar a muchos ponis pequeños como tú de varios problemas, pero la primera vez fue mucho antes de que Hope se perdiera, y en una ciudad muy lejana, yo estaba a punto de regresar a Edén, pero en un callejón vi un pony que le iba a pasar lo mismo que a Sweetie Belle, ¡secuestrado!- dijo.

-cuéntame más, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Scootaloo.

-no me quedaría mirando, fue cuando me acerqué a una pila de barriles amontonados y de una patada los derribé encima del secuestrador, tomé al pony y empecé a huir por encima de las casas, ese fue mi primer rescate y no entendía como pude hacer tal cosa-

-¿y el pony?- preguntó Scootaloo.

-no tengo ni idea de donde estará, esa vez lo llevé a un orfanato, no tenía a nadie- dijo Olive.

-Wow, que suerte tiene Hope de tenerte como hermano mayor, tú y Rainbow se llevarían bien- dijo la pegaso.

-no lo dudo Scootaloo, pero ahora debes dormir- dijo Olive.

-si bien, buenas noches- dijo.

-buenas noches Scootaloo- dijo el unicornio, luego fue a su silla y se abrigó.

**Continuará…**


	8. Manifestaciones en el cielo

**Capitulo VII: MANIFESTACIONES EN EL CIELO.**

Volvemos a Equestria, ¿recuerdan que Celestia y Luna debían averiguar que era el séptimo elemento?, pues su parada era una alta montaña tenebrosa al éste de Equestria, llegaron y encontraron una gigantesca caverna, y en su interior, yacía un tesoro abandonado y removido, era claro que un dragón ya había hecho su nido hace mucho tiempo, pero algo más interesante que las joyas y el metal precioso, eran las paredes, ¿paredes?, claro, pues allí habían dibujos, no como en las cuevas primitivas donde hay dibujos en pintura rupestre y natural, estas eran grabadas y esculpidas, pero cada dibujo describía la vida de los ponis que vivieron allí.

-algo como esto no se ve en Equestria- dijo Luna.

-aun no te exaltes hermana, parece que hay más por ver en lo profundo- dijo Celestia.

Ambas alicornios iluminaron el lugar con sus cuernos, mientras más se adentraban encontraban más cosas impresionantes, no solo grabados. Inmensas columnas que parecían sostener la montaña emergían de la oscuridad, poco más y encontraron suelo fino y liso, bajaron unas graderías estrechas y algo más.

-¡que impresionante! Y creía haberlo visto todo- dijo Celestia.

Era un inmenso salón con seis inmensas paredes talladas con más dibujos, pero estos describían a los elementos de la armonía, mejor dicho, como expresaban cada elemento, parecía guiarlos hacia un lugar al otro extremo del salón oscuro.

-¿puedes ver algo más Luna?- preguntó Celestia.

-nada…espera. Hay como una especie de entrada al fondo- dijo la alicornio azul.

Se acercaron más y más, y la entrada no era excepción de ser de piedra, salvo que esta tenía grabado en los marcos un pilar con una especie de esfera centellante encima, y en su interior había más gradas, solo que estas subían.

Para suerte de las princesas, estas gradas las alejaban del sombrío salón oscuro y las llevaba hacia una especie de salida que parecía un tragaluz, pero cuando cruzaron esa salida vieron algo más que la puesta de sol, encontraron lo que parecía ser un balcón con una espléndida vista de toda Equestria y una tablilla que reposaba encima de un pedestal al frente.

-una vez más Luna, yo interpretaré y tú lo traducirás- dijo Celestia.

Bien esta tablilla no tenía bastante por interpretar y traducir, ya que la mitad del texto se perdió, pero de todas maneras esto fue lo que extrajeron _"honestidad y amabilidad, risa, lealtad y generosidad, hicieron despertar la magia, la magia de la amistad que se creó con la unión de estos, pero hay algo más que la mag…" "…se manifestará de la forma más increíble en lo alto e infinito, y cuando hogar encuentre, el cambio más bello y radical ocurrirá en el mundo." _Esto decía el texto. ¿Increíble en lo alto e infinito? ¿Cambio bello y radical? ¿A qué se refería con esto? No hubo más que ver o investigar en la tablilla, parecía que jamás sabrían lo que era el séptimo elemento de la armonía, pero en ese momento la alicornio azul se asomó al balcón.

-¡mira hermana!- dijo Luna.

Ahora la alicornio blanca se asomó al balcón junto a su hermana. Aún no había anochecido, pero las estrellas empezaron a brillar y a adornar el cielo con luces intensas en lugar de diminutos puntos como siempre vemos en la noche, y en esos instantes, Celestia empezaba a recordar "increíble en lo alto e infinito"

-alto e infinito, ¡el cielo! Increíble, ¡es esto!- dijo Celestia.

-el séptimo elemento dio su señal- dijo Luna.

Y en ese instante, hubo un destello frente a Celestia, un destello verde que luego se desvaneció como humo y reveló una carta.

**Continuará…**


	9. Veinte años buscandote en el mundo

**Capitulo IX: VEINTE AÑOS BUSCANDOTE EN EL MUNDO**

Recuerdan las luces? Tal como decía la tablilla en la montaña "se manifestó en el cielo", ¿pero cómo fue?, pues no fue cosa más que solo del séptimo elemento. Mientras que en Equestria las princesas alicornio exploraban las cavernas en la montaña, en Zevera ocurría esto.

Twilight, Olive, Spike y las Crusaders llegaron a la ciudad mencionada, describirla no sería tan necesaria, ya que tenía bastante parecido con Istanbull, salvo que las calles eran adoquinadas y los habitantes no solo eran ponis, también habían cebras. Ya era de medio día y estaban en un lugar muy acudido por ambas especies.

-espero que no estén cansados- dijo Olive.

-¡claro que no!- dijo Apple Bloom.

-bien entonces, empecemos- dijo Olive.

Bien pudo ser un día tranquilo como cualquier otro, salvo por las opciones de encontrar a Hope, o seguir buscando en diferentes lugares hasta hallarla. Siempre no falta algo que ponga tensos y temerosos a todos, y no solo hablo de Olive y compañía, ni tampoco de hechos que uno hace por escandalizar o asustar alrededor, era algo peor.

-disculpe señor, ¿ha visto a una…?- dijo Olive a una cebra hasta que fue interrumpido.

El puesto donde la cebra laboraba empezaba a moverse, las vasijas con miel que habían allí empezaban a chocar entre si al igual que las botellas, y luego el suelo empezó a moverse y a sacudirse violentamente, y las casas tambaleaban de izquierda a derecha, incluso las paredes empezaban a agrietarse.

-¡terremoto! ¡Terremoto!- gritaban todos los ponis y cebras que habían allí.

-¡Twilight!, ¡Spike!, ¡no suelten a las niñas!- dijo Olive.

Sujetaron a Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle con sus propios cascos, y se alejaron del lugar donde estaban, la tierra no dejaba de moverse, el pánico se apoderaba de todos, los edificios empezaron a derribarse alrededor del grupo, pero el unicornio recordó que tenía la soga que usó ayer para rescatar a Apple Bloom y Scootaloo del remolino, y otra vez lo usaría.

-¡todos sujétense de la soga!- dijo Olive entregando la soga.

Se sujetaron de esta manera: Twilight, Spike, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, y Apple Bloom al final de la soga, y Olive al otro extremo empezó a jalarlos como una locomotora esquivando los escombros que caían.

-¡tengo mucho miedo Olive!- gritaba la pequeña unicornio

-¡no se suelten! ¡Cierra los ojos Sweetie Belle! ¡Sujétense bien!- dijo el unicornio mientras los jalaba.

Y la tierra siguió y siguió con el violento movimiento natural, y en la ciudad solo se escuchaba los llantos y gritos desesperados, veían como varias familias de ponis y cebras se abrazaban a las afueras de sus casas, y fue una familia de cebras que estaba a punto de pasarle lo peor. Una pared caía, y los iba a aplastar.

Fue allí cuando una pony del grupo haría lo que uno menos pensaría, y más si es una pequeña potranca, se impulsó hacia la pared y de una fuerte patada devolvió la pared y salvó la familia. Quienes la miraron se quedaron más que asombrados.

-¿Apple Bloom? ¡Cómo es posible!- dijo Olive.

-¡cuidado!- gritó Apple Bloom.

Un farol estaba cayendo encima de ellos, el viejo unicornio jaló la cuerda y todos quedaron detrás de él antes de que los dejara lastimados, vieron que más allá había más ponis y cebras aun con ese riesgo.

-soy una pony de granja, así que tengo cascos fuertes- dijo Apple Bloom.

-entonces te necesitaré a mi lado- dijo Olive.

-¿en serio?- preguntó Twilight.

-por supuesto, pero ustedes deben ponerse lejos y a salvo de la ciudad- dijo.

-bien- respondieron.

-vamos Apple Bloom ¡hay ponis que salvar!- dijo Olive.

-andando- dijo la potranca.

Twilight y Spike se llevaron a las dos ponis crusaders de la ciudad, Olive y Apple Bloom saldrían después mientras rescataban a cada poni o cebra que se encontrase en peligro de ser aplastados, el unicornio aprendió rápidamente la técnica de Apple Bloom para empujar la pared con las patas traseras. Ayudaron a muchos, pero aun así debían de salir. El movimiento de la tierra se hacía cada vez más violento, y los dos ponis tomaron una calle amplia donde podían escapar y alcanzar a los cuatro ponis y al dragón que ya se encontraban subiendo una cuesta.

Salieron y subieron tan rápido como pudieron, el temblor cesó una vez que llegaron a la cima, los tres ponis fueron con Apple Bloom que se encontraba agitada y tirada en el suelo, Spike en cambio, fue con Olive que estaba mirando la ciudad con una expresión fría y asustada.

-¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no!- dijo

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Spike.

-¡no puede ser!, ¡no puede ser!- dijo Olive.

No le importó si venía acompañado, bajó de inmediato la cuesta y se adentró de nuevo a la ciudad, todo el panorama era desolador, tal como deja siempre un terremoto. El suelo estaba cubierto de polvo, algunas calles bloqueadas por escombros, muchos ponis y cebras en las calles llorando y penando, parecía que hubiese regresado veinte años atrás cuando el temible Gorgog destruyó su hogar, en las calles resonaba la voz del unicornio clamando por su hermana, pero nadie le tomo ninguna importancia, Olive parecía un espectro o un fantasma al que todos debían ignorar. Pasaron diez largos minutos de intensa búsqueda, Olive Branch llegó a una plaza donde estaban múltiples carpas y tiendas, entró a una de ellas, y vio muchos ponis y cebras, entre rescatistas y heridos.

-¡Hope! ¡Hope! ¡Alguien vio o conoce a Hope!- decía Olive.

Nade le tomaba en serio lo que Olive quería, otra vez ignorado, pero en esos momentos pasaba una cebra sosteniendo una lista y anotando los nombres de cada herido que hubiese allí.

-disculpe, disculpe- dijo Olive a las cebras.

-¿que deseas?- preguntó.

-solo quiero saber si mi hermana estuvo aquí- dijo.

-dime el nombre y que es- dijo la cebra.

-bien, su nombre es Hope y es una pegaso- dijo Olive.

-tenemos dos listas, pues hace tres días hubo otro remezón- dijo la cebra.

-démelos- culminó Olive.

La cebra le entregó dos cuadernillos, ya había terminado de registrar a cada herido así que no tuvo problemas con entregarle la lista del día actual. Olive empezó a buscar con la lista del día, su cuerno elevó el cuadernillo y hoja por hoja empezó a buscar. No la encontró, entre los heridos, pero no crean que dejaría de lado el cuadernillo del anterior temblor, pues tenía que buscar de todas formas, ahora el temor le invadió, nuevamente hoja por hoja, pero su cuerpo se paralizó cuando llegó a la letra H y al bloque de "Sucumbidos", pareciese que todo el peso de la culpa y el fracaso le cayese como una inmensa roca aplastándolo. En esa página encontró a más de diez nombres iguales de diferentes razas, pero lo que le impactó fue cuando encontró "Hope/Pegaso".

-lo lamento amigo- dijo la cebra.

Olive no dijo ni una sola palabra, sus ojos miraban al vacío y sin expresión alguna, su caminar se hacía más lento que el de una babosa, y a cada paso que daba empezaba a olvidar todo cuanto dio por encontrar a lo que más quería. El unicornio buscaba el camino para ir al desierto y abandonarse hasta el fin, pero llegó a una pileta donde tenía esculpida una estatua en mármol de una pegaso, fue allí donde echó a llorar.

-¡te he fallado! ¡Fui el peor hermano! ¡Perdóname por favor, perdóname!- gritaba Olive con toda la pena del mundo.

No cesaba de llorar, y para no asustar a otros con sus llantos, cogió dos viejos costales y se cubrió de cabeza a pezuñas, ya no le importaba nada, el dolor era intenso, más que una aguja en su pecho. Allí sintió que alguien estaba muy cerca de él, primero escucho los pasos a cortas pisadas y una vocecita dulce y tierna de una potranca tarareando alguna melodía.

-¿qué te pasa?- preguntó la vocecita.

-déjame solo- dijo Olive sin dar la cara.

-¡estas llorando! Cuéntame que te pasó-

-no es de tu incumbencia- le respondió.

-pero ¿Por qué lloras? Debe haber un motivo- insistió.

-vete por favor- dijo Olive.

-todos tuvieron y tienen problemas, y yo quiero ayudarte- siguió insistiendo.

Olive siguió sin dar la cara, aún estaba apoyado en la pileta y recostado en el suelo, trató de calmar sus lágrimas y explicar su situación a quien le hablaba, ya que solo quería consolarlo después de un día terrible.

-perdí a mi hermana, hace mucho tiempo y hoy- dijo al fin.

-¿mucho tiempo?- preguntó.

-sí, hace mucho tiempo la perdí en un lugar muy lejano-

-¿y hoy?-

-hoy me enteré hace tres días… ¡Soy el peor pony del mundo!- dijo olive hasta que echó nuevamente a llorar.

-tranquilo, tranquilo, yo te comprendo- dijo la voz dulce intentando calmarlo.

-no, no lo comprendes, lo que yo siento no es igual a lo que una pequeña potranca puede entender-

-es enserió, yo te comprendo. No tengo padres, no tengo a nadie, y hace mucho tiempo que llevo buscando a mi hermano mayor y esperando a que él venga algún día a encontrarme y lo único que tengo para recordarlo es un collar- dijo.

¿Un collar? ¿Hace mucho tiempo? Eran las preguntas que Olive se hacía así mismo mientras seguía oculto por los costales, aun sentía la presencia de esa pequeña potranca que lo acompañaba, parecía que no lo dejaría hasta que cooperase con ella. Olive no sabía que, alguien más acompañaba a la potranca.

-¡vamos Olive Branch! Por qué no te quitas esos costales- dijo Twilight.

-¿Olive Branch?- preguntó la voz.

Olive escucho a la alicornio, y lentamente empezó a quitarse los costales que lo cubrían, sus ojos aún seguían cerrados y mojados, su cara estaba sucia de polvo y tierra pero de inmediato se limpió. Abrió por fin los ojos, no podía creer, si pensar que era un fantasma o un viaje en el tiempo, pues allí estaba una potranca pegaso, como si se tratase de Scootaloo o de cualquiera de las crusaders por su tamaño y edad, de pelaje blanco como perla, melena y cola de color gris palido con un destello azul, ojos azules, dos collares, una cutie mark de una paloma blanca y dos collares, uno en forma de su misma cutie mark y otro de una estrella. No se podía explicar lo que veía, pero después no le importó la pregunta que se hacía así mismo.

-¡¿hermanote?!- preguntó.

-¿Hope?, ¡Hope! ¡Eres tú!- dijo Olive.

No hubo duda alguna, cogió a la pequeña pegaso y la abrazó con todas las fuerzas y esperanzas recobradas con solo ver nuevamente a lo que buscó por tanto tiempo, allí también estaba Twilight, Spike y las crusaders.

-¡al fin! ¡Al fin!- dijo Olive mirando al cielo con su hermana en sus cascos.

-¡yo la encontré Olive!- dijo Sweetie Belle.

-¡no! ¡Fui yo!- dijo Scootaloo.

-¡fui yo!- dijo Apple Bloom.

-juntas la encontraron a las afueras de la ciudad, ni siquiera estuvo en el temblor- explicó Twilight.

\- y no estaba sola- añadió Spike.

Allí también apareció un pony de pelaje marrón, melena y cola amarilla, ojos naranja y cutie mark de una moneda, ¿recuerdan la historia que Olive le relató a Scootaloo la noche anterior? Pues era el mismo, solo que ya no era un potrillo, era mucho mayor.

-hola, me recuerdas- dijo el pony.

-¿tu?... pero como…- dijo Olive.

-no tienes que agradecérmelo, y hay mucho por contar, vengan a mi casa para hablar con mayor tranquilidad- dijo.

-claro- dijo Twilight.

Ya estaban por ir a la casa del buen pony que los acogería y decidirían que hacer luego de cumplir su misión de encontrar a Hope, y también iban a aclarar algunas dudas de cómo es que mantiene la edad y apariencia de una potranca, pero ella no dejaba de soltar a su hermano, y empezaba a sollozar.

-¿Qué ocurre hermanita?- preguntó el unicornio.

-Olive… el séptimo elemento… yo… lo perdí- dijo Hope.

-no hay nada más de que preocuparse pequeña- dijo.

-¿en serio?- preguntó la pegaso.

-por supuesto, ni el metal más precioso del mundo puede reemplazarte pequeña, tu vales más para mí- dijo Olive.

Nuevamente lo abrazó muy fuerte, un sentimiento habitaba entre los dos, que iba más allá de la tranquilidad o la paz, y ese sentimiento hizo que el collar que tenía forma de la cutie mark de Hope empezara a brillar, y más aún que esto hizo que las pocas estrellas del ocaso empezaran a brillar y adornar como radiantes focos blancos.

-Spike, envía el siguiente mensaje "Princesa Celestia, le escribo desde la ciudad de Zevera, hemos encontrado a Hope"- dijo Twilight.

-¡listo!- respondió Spike, y con un ligero soplido a la carta, la desvaneció.

**Continuará…**


	10. Una nueva tarea

**Capitulo X: UNA NUEVA TAREA**

El ambiente volvió a ser sereno, todo pony y cebra empezó a calmarse después del fuerte temblor, tomaban sus escobas y empezaban a limpiar las calles y pórticos, los más pequeños cogían unos trapos húmedos y limpiaban las ventanas de sus alcobas y puertas. En sí, todos parecían olvidar que hubo alguna vez hubo una catástrofe, incluso nuestros ponis y nuestro dragón que iban a la casa del pony que los acogería, tenían expresiones alegres luego de haber cumplido su misión de encontrar a la pequeña Hope, pero aun existían dudas y preguntas que debían de ser respondidas.

La casa del pony no estaba tan lejos de la pileta donde Hope y su hermano se reencontraron, no era tan diferente a otras casas de un solo nivel hechas de adobe con puertas y ventanas de madera, pero el interior era tan cómodo que parecía ser el hogar de un poderoso monarca, las paredes y pisos estaban revestidos de bella madera fina, los muebles y repisas no eran la excepción al igual que las mesas y sillas, estaban impresionados los que vieron por primera vez la casa.

-sean bienvenidos a mi hogar, permítanme invitarles una taza de té- dijo el pony.

-eres muy amable, pero te agradecería más si me respondes algunas preguntas- dijo Olive.

-para eso es el té amigo unicornio, hay mucho que contar por cada sorbo que den- respondió.

Se sentaron en los sillones que habían en la sala, Twilight y Spike en uno, y en el más extenso estuvieron Olive, y Hope, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Apple Bloom quienes murmuraban y reían juntas, aunque estuvieron así desde que llegaron a la casa, al instante las potrancas Crusaders y Hope se hicieron buenas amigas, el pony en tanto ya traía la bandeja con la jarra de té, el azúcar y las siete tazas. Colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa pequeña que había allí, repartió cada taza a cada uno y se sentó en un sillón único.

-bien creo que podemos empezar- dijo el pony.

-bien. Primero ¿Cómo llegó mi hermana aquí?- preguntó Olive.

-ella no llegó, yo la encontré- dijo.

-¿qué?- preguntaron.

-fue hace veinte años que yo estuve en Edén, era de noche y estaba yendo a las costas, recuerdo que caminaba por un valle y rio abajo junto con mi carreta, pero después vi que ese rio arrastraba a una pequeña pegaso que estaba inconsciente. Afortunadamente, la rescaté antes de que fuese arrastrada a aguas rápidas, la abrigué y la llevé en mi carreta. Tres días no despertaba, pero cuando al fin despertó se dio cuenta que no estaba en Edén y empezó a preguntar por ti Olive Branch. Durante todo este tiempo ella estuvo buscándote, incluso esperaba sentada en una silla junto a la ventana- dijo el pony.

Así fue como Hope sobrevivió, el pony no sabía lo que ustedes ya saben desde el inicio de esta historia, pues Edén ya había sido destruida por el centauro Gorgog, muy pocos ponis sobrevivieron, digamos que esos pocos se compararían con un grano de mostaza perdido en un arenal, ¡difíciles y raros de encontrar! Pero la pegaso no es lo único que se extravió en ese fatídico día. Ya estaban por empezar el tema del séptimo elemento, hasta que la puerta sonó, el pony fue a abrir y entraron dos potrillos, uno era un unicornio de pelaje guinda y su melena y cola café oscuro con cutie mark de un libro, y el otro era una cebra, ya saben, rayas negras y blancas y una cutie mark de un lápiz.

-¡Papá! ¡Hope!- dijeron ambos.

-¡mis niños!- dijo el pony.

-¡Akıllı! ¡Quick Smart! ¡Vengan quiero presentarles a Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, a Sweetie Belle, a Twilight y Spike, y por supuesto a mi hermano Olive Branch!- dijo Hope.

-hola- dijeron las potrancas Crusaders.

-hola niños- dijo Olive

-¡¿alguien puede decirme quién es quién?!- interrumpió Spike.

-perdón, yo soy Quick Smart- dijo el pequeño unicornio.

-y yo Akıllı- dijo el potrillo cebra.

-¡que adorables!- exclamó Twilight.

-¡¿vieron las luces?!- preguntó Akıllı.

-dudaría que alguien no las haya visto- respondió el pony.

-en todos mis libros que tengo en mi habitación no describe como o que es lo que hizo tan brillantes a las estrellas hoy día y aun siendo el atardecer- dijo Quick Smart.

En ese momento, ¡otro evento inesperado! Pero una alicornio lavanda ya está con ansias de que pasara. Spike, el pequeño dragón, tenía una función especial, aparte de enviar cartas o correos con el fuego que expelía de su boca, pues también recibía los correos de la misma manera para que Twilight o él los leyera, pero esta carta no tenía nada para leer, pues tenía dos sellos, en forma de sol y luna, que pronto, un destello salió de aquella carta, se hizo cada vez más grande y más luminoso que luego se desvaneció mostrando a dos alicornios altas.

-¡princesa Celestia! ¡Princesa Luna!- dijo Twilight.

-qué bueno encontrarlos a todos sanos y salvos, y nuevos rostros a los que saludamos- dijo Celestia.

-sean bienvenidas a mi casa princesas, permítanme traerles té- dijo el pony.

-¡genial!- dijeron asombrados los dos potrillos que veían por primera vez a las dos alicornios.

-y bien ¿Dónde está Hope?- preguntó Luna.

-yo soy Hope alteza- respondió la pegaso.

-¡impresionante! Veinte años y sigue siendo una potranca- dijo Celestia.

-todos decimos lo mismo alteza- dijo Olive.

-y ese collar luce igual que los demás elementos de la Armonía- dijo Luna.

-¿el collar?- preguntó Hope.

-si querida, el collar en forma de tu Cutie Mark, ¿recuerdas como lo obtuviste?- preguntó Luna.

-bueno. Cuando llegué aquí, ya lo tenía puesto junto con el collar de mi hermano, no tengo idea de cómo apareció- dijo la pegaso blanca.

-¿y sabes algo sobre el séptimo elemento?- preguntó Luna.

-princesa, yo lo tomé del pilar donde estaba, y cuando escapé, yo… yo…- dijo la pegaso muy temerosa de alguna riña.

-no tengas miedo Hope- dijo Celestia.

-lo siento, alteza, perdóneme, pero yo lo perdí- dijo Hope cabizbaja.

-pequeña, no tienes por qué disculparte, tu no perdiste nada- dijo Celestia calmando a la potranca pegaso.

-¿a no?- dijeron las crusaders sorprendidas.

-pero, necesitamos estar seguras y seguros de esto, ¿pasó algo cuando brillaron las estrellas esta tarde?- dijo Luna.

-yo vi que el collar de la Cutie Mark empezó a brillar cuando Hope y Olive se encontraron- respondió Twilight.

-¡eso queríamos saber! Hope pequeña, lo que llevas en tu cuello es el séptimo elemento- dijo Celestia.

-¿en serió?- preguntaron asombrados a las princesas.

-en nuestra última investigación logramos encontrar las dos manifestaciones de este elemento, una de ellas fue en el cielo que lo menciona como "alto e infinito", y ahora que vemos que dejó de ser una esfera y ahora es un collar puesto perfectamente en el cuello de Hope…- dijo Celestia.

-¿significa…?- preguntó Hope

-pequeña, tu eres la portadora- dijo Celestia.

-¡vaya!- dijeron los más pequeños.

-¿y la segunda manifestación?- preguntó Twilight.

-aun es un misterio Twilight Sparkle, la segunda manifestación es mencionada que hará un cambio radical en el mundo, pero eso solo es cuando encuentre hogar, para eso tenemos otra tarea para ustedes. Deben de llevar el séptimo elemento de regreso a Edén- dijo Luna.

-¿todos?- preguntaron.

-si, en especial Olive Branch y Hope que lleva el séptimo elemento- dijo Celestia.

¿Regresar a Edén? A un lugar ya desolado y destruido, eso lo incomodó al unicornio. Sabía bien que aún existía peligro, Gorgog solo fue encerrado en lo más profundo de la casa del séptimo elemento, y si tenían que devolver el elemento tendrían que entrar a esa casa, no pondría a su pequeña hermana a cualquier peligro.

-alteza, con su permiso, yo llevaré el séptimo elemento, no quiero exponer a Hope- dijo Olive Branch.

-Olive querido, es necesario que el séptimo elemento sea llevado por su portador- dijo Celestia.

-pero podemos encontrar otro ¿no?- preguntó.

-hermanote ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hope.

-Hope, no quiero que te pasen cosas malas, pensé lo peor ese día, incluso hoy- explicó Olive.

-no me pasará nada Olive, debes confiar en mí, ¡soy valiente!- dijo.

-yo apoyo a tu pequeña hermana Olive Branch- dijo el pony.

-¿en serio?- preguntó el unicornio.

-pues claro- dijo.

-¡genial! vamos Akıllı, vamos Quick Smart- dijo Hope emocionada.

-espera un momento Hope- dijo el pony.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.

-creo que es momento de que regreses con tu hermano, con tu familia- dijo el pony.

-¿y ustedes?- preguntó la pegaso.

-sabremos cómo cuidarnos, ya hiciste mucho bien aquí Hope, es hora de alzar vuelo pequeña- dijo.

-pero, pero… los extrañaré- dijo Hope.

Los potrillos tenían las caras muy tristes, esa expresión de un niño cuando le dices no, pues Hope era por así decirlo como su hermana adoptiva de ellos, así como el pony se convirtió en el padre adoptivo de Akıllı y Quick Smart. Es allí cuando a la princesa joven se le ocurre una idea.

-hermana, ¿puedo sugerir?- Interrumpió Luna.

-claro Luna- respondió Celestia.

-creo que es mejor llevarlos por una ruta segura a Hope, los demás y el séptimo elemento, preferible por Heliopolis, y también creo que un pequeño viaje para estos adorables ponis y su padre adoptivo no les haría mal- sugirió Luna.

-¡claro que no!- dijo Quick Smart.

-¡¿podemos ir papá?!- preguntó Akıllı.

-por supuesto- respondió.

Bien sabían que acompañarían a Hope una última vez, tan pronto como oyeron la respuesta de su padrastro, fueron a sus alcobas a alistar algunas cosas para un viaje de ida y vuelta. El té había acabado, los potrillos ya bajaron con sus bolsos tan rápido como pudieron, cerraron ventanas y puertas, y salieron de la casa.

-¿Qué tan lejos está Heliópolis?- preguntó Twilight.

-es bastante lejos más allá del norte de Equestria, tomaría más de una semana llegar allí- respondió Olive.

¡No lo esperaban! Bajaba un carruaje desde el cielo, tirado por pegasos cubiertos con armaduras doradas, era claro que el carruaje pertenecía a las princesas de Equestria.

-los llevaremos en nuestro carruaje- dijo Luna.

-¡vamos hermanote!- dijo Hope montándose encima del lomo de Olive.

-niñas ¿una aventura más?- preguntó Twilight a las potrancas.

-claro Twilight- respondieron las ponis Crusaders.

-entonces ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Andando!- exclamó Spike.

**Continuará…**


	11. Arriba y mas Arriba

**Capitulo XI: ARRIBA Y MAS ARRIBA**

El carruaje siguió su camino, y no de la forma habitual que hace cualquier carruaje por caminos rocosos o áridos, recuerden que era tirado por pegasos. El panorama y vista del mundo para los ponis que viajaban era único y para nunca olvidar, ¡se observaba toda Equestria! Cada montaña, volcán y valle lucían como de una maqueta desde las alturas y los campos de cultivo o de flores parecían bellas alfombras multicolores, también se podía mencionar a los ponis de allá abajo que parecían diminutas hormigas a los ojos de quienes iban volando.

-¡puedo ver Sweet Apple Acres desde aqui!- exclamó Apple Bloom que veía emocionada el gran granero rojo y todo el campo de manzanos de su familia.

-¡miren Sugar Cube Corner, esto es increible!- exclamo Sweetie Belle viendo asombrada a la pastelería del pueblo.

-¡que increíble vista y que hermoso paisaje ¿no?!- dijo Hope que por primera vez contemplaba Equestria y Ponyville.

-aún no se emocionen ponis- dijo Celestia.

Cada vez subían más, y el azul de cielo cada vez era más intenso y las nubes teñían entre color rojizo o amarillo, era claro que el ocaso había llegado a Equestria. Entre todo el viaje en tan magnifico escenario en el cielo, una pequeña pegaso empezó a alzar vuelo rodeando el carruaje y jugando con las nubes, y de rato en rato, se le podía escuchar riendo y alagando inocentemente lo que hacía como cualquiera de su edad _¡extrañaba mucho esto! ¡Volar y volar!_ Del otro lado, mejor dicho en el carruaje, otra potranca pegaso solo observaba y levantaba sus alas con el deseo de poder volar, pero no podía, ¿Quién sabe? ¿Discapacidad o alas débiles? Algo que Hope no sabía.

-¡vamos Scootaloo acompáñame!- dijo Hope.

-pero yo… no…- dijo Scootaloo hasta que bajó la cabeza.

Olive sentía lastima, pensó por unos segundos y se le ocurrió hacer un poco de magia para ver felices a ambas potrancas, una chispa emergió de su cuerno y un aura empezó a rodearla y a elevar a Scootaloo.

-¡estoy volando! ¡Estoy volando!- exclamaba la pegaso más que emocionada.

-¡increíble!- dijeron sus amigas.

-ve Scootaloo, ¡a volar!- dijo Olive.

Ahora las dos potrancas se encontraban jugando alrededor del carruaje, a veces tiraban pequeños pedazos de nubes como si fuesen bolas de nieve entre sí, también reían cuando usaban las nubes como barbas o sombreros ridículos y graciosos. Estuvieron así todo el camino, hasta que un _¡por fin llegamos! _Salió de Celestia.

Las nubes empezaron a abrirse como inmensas cortinas, y esas cortinas revelaban torres doradas con ventanas y vitrales cristalinos y claros, seguían avanzando, bueno, rodearon y bajaron la torre, y cada vez descubrían más edificios iguales de brillantes como la torre, algunos bajos y otros inmensos, también había una catarata que recorría los techos de las torres, pero el canal donde recorría era de cristal, y su final era una fuente de la plaza de la ciudad flotante, ¡así es! Toda esa magnífica ciudad estaba construida sobre una plataforma brillante como plata que no poseía motor alguno que lo elevara por los aires, ¿Quién sabe? ¿Magia o naturaleza?

-¡increíble! Jamás había visto algo como esto- dijo Twilight.

-ni nosotros- dijeron los más pequeños

El carruaje aterrizó en dicha plaza, los ponis empezaron a bajar y pisar el fino suelo, también notaron que la plaza estaba ambientada con música, como si les diesen una muy grata bienvenida, ¡y más aún! Que se les acercaba una escolta de pegasos grises con armaduras brillantes, como si ya los esperaban desde un principio.

-bienvenida princesa Celestia, bienvenida princesa Luna y bienvenidos todos a Heliopolis- dijo uno de los pegasos.

-gracias- respondieron.

-síganos, ella los está esperando- dijo el pegaso.

Los pegasos escoltaron a todo el grupo, los llevaron casi por toda la ciudad, de rato en rato se escuchaban frases como _¡que increíble! _o_ ¡que magnifico!_ Sobre todo de los pequeños Quick Smart, Akilli y su padre adoptivo, cada calle y cada plazuela los dejaba deslumbrados, hasta que llegaron al palacio que los dejó más que impresionados o maravillados, con solo verlo los ojos se mojaban por tal deslumbramiento del palacio, torres doradas, altas y puntiagudas, ventanas relucientes y banderas violetas hondeando, y en la entrada esperaba una pegaso tan alta como Celestia y Luna, vestía una pechera brillante de bronce y era de pelaje rosado y melena celeste.

-¡Firefly!- dijeron Luna y Celestia.

-Luna y Celestia, ¡qué alegría verlas de nuevo!- dijo la pegaso.

-eh… princesas?- interrumpió Twilight, claro que ambas olvidaron presentar a los demás.

-¡por supuesto!- dijo Celestia –Firefly, quiero presentarte a…

-¡Twilight Sparkle! ¡Princesa de la amistad!- agregó Firefly, luego se inclinó en señal de saludo.

-¿me conoce?- preguntó.

-¡por supuesto!- exclamo –incluso conozco a cada pony que ahora veo ahora, a excepción de una pequeña pegaso de quien tanto habló Celestia y siempre quise conocer ¿y Hope? ¿Dónde está? ¿Y su hermano Olive Branch? Hace diecisiete años que no veo a ese pony.

-¡por aquí! ¡Yo soy Hope!- dijo la pequeña pegaso dando un salto al frente.

Firefly se impresionó, a su mente se le vino la misma impresión y palabras que Celestia y Luna se tuvieron cuando vieron por primera vez a la pequeña Hope, ¿la recuerdan?, bueno, pero luego de ver el collar de la paloma en el cuello de la pequeña pegaso, Firefly murmulló asimismo con un simple _¡impresionante!_ Tomó aire después del asombro y.

-es un gusto pequeña, y me alegro más de saber que vienes con tu hermano. Pasen y sean bienvenidos todos a mi palacio- dijo.

El palacio, si tuviera otra manera de explicarlo, iba más allá de lo asombroso, el techo de cristal al igual que las ventanas, suelo de mármol, paredes doradas, columnas de plata y salones tan extensos como una gran plaza. Casi todos estaban enganchados con la belleza del castillo, pues Hope era algo impaciente, si no lo mencione. Primero empezó con algunas empujadas a su hermano, y él sabía exactamente lo que quería, ¡de todos modos es su hermano! Ambos empezaron a correr en todo el salón, parecía que Olive había olvidado que ya era muy mayor para juegos de niños, luego Hope invitó a Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, y no olvidemos a Akilli y Quick Smart, incluso Spike que se unieron al juego. En todo el salón ahora se escuchaban los cascos galopando, las risas de los ponis y un _¡te atrapare! _o_ ¡ya verás! _O un_ ¡me toca! ¡Voy por ti!_ Mientras que Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Firefly hablaban de "asuntos de princesas"

De pronto, una de las puertas del salón donde estaban reunidos se abrió, y de esa puerta, un pony de pelaje color arena, melena negra y vestido con un delantal apareció, levantó un pañuelo con su casco y.

-¡la cena está servida!- dijo

No dudaron ni un instante, y entraron al comedor, que en realidad era un balcón con una gran mesa redonda y sillas muy bien talladas de madera alrededor, allí encontraron un gran banquete servido, al aire libre, un buen lugar para incluso hablar de unas cosas.

-y díganme ¿Qué nos reúne de nuevo?- preguntó Firefly.

-oh bueno- dijo Celestia –Olive Branch y Hope deben regresar a…

-¿Edén?- añadió Firefly.

-sí, ¿Cómo lo sabias?- preguntó Luna.

-lo supuse- respondió la pegaso –parece que la suerte les sonríe ponis.

-¿y eso porque?- preguntó Twilight.

-hay vientos favorables alteza Sparkle- dijo Firefly –desde aquí, los viajes se realizan volando de ciudad en ciudad flotante, hasta llegar a la isla de Edén, y ahora los vientos son muy favorables para su viaje.

¿Más islas flotantes?, !Que sorpresa¡ Eso no se esperaban los ponis, sobre todo las Crusaders quienes ya habían pasado por mucho, ¿otra sorpresa?, bueno, pero esto no se lo esperaba la alicornio lavanda ni su amigo dragón. Firefly llamó con una campanilla, al parecer a un guardia que lucía como los anteriormente descritos y le susurró en el oído.

-si necesitan ir a Edén necesitaran un transporte y un guía- dijo.

-¡oh! Eso es cierto- dijo Twilight.

La puerta se abrió, justamente detrás del asiento de Twilight, ¡y allí estaba la sorpresa! Pero no una grata, allí apareció un unicornio de ámbar claro en el pelaje, crin y cola de amarillo brillante y carmesí vivido y una cutie mark de un sol como del atardecer.

-ella es Sunset Shimmer- dijo Firefly –es mi mano derecha y amiga en el castillo.

Esto era incomodó para Twilight, malos recuerdos llegaron cuando vio de nuevo a la unicornio. Pues si no lo mencione, una vez la corona de la princesa Twilight Sparkle fue robada por Sunset Shimmer, afortunadamente la encontró.

-¿tú aquí?- preguntó.

-así es princesa- dijo Sunset –ahora sirvo a Heliopolis.

La unicornio buscó un lugar donde acompañarlos y encontró una silla y se acomodó al costado de la pequeña pegaso blanca quien la miraba con gran curiosidad.

-hola soy Hope- le dijo.

-y yo Sunset Shimmer pequeña- dijo la unicornio soltando una minúscula sonrisa.

Ambas ponis empezaron una larga conversación entre ellas solas, luego le siguió Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y al final Apple Bloom, no paso mucho desde que se presentaron y parecían ya hacerse amigas con Sunset Shimmer.

Luego de terminar el almuerzo, los ponis empezaron a empacar todo para el próximo viaje a Edén, bueno, solo lo hicieron Twilight, Spike, Olive, las potrancas Crusaders y Hope quien ayudaba a Sunset Shimmer a preparar una barcaza voladora de un mástil.

-¡listo ponis!- dijo la unicornio.

-bueno Hope, esta es la despedida- dijo el pony padrastro de Quick Smart y Akilli –fueron muy bonitos y agradables momentos, pero es hora de alzar vuelo pequeña y volver con tu verdadera familia.

-¡te vamos a extrañar!- dijo Akilli abrazando a la pequeña.

-y yo a ustedes- dijo Hope.

-no nos olvides- dijo Quick Smart.

-jamás haría eso- dijo –además, esto no es un adiós.

-sí, tienes razón, no olvides visitarnos- dijo Akilli.

-claro que lo haremos- respondió Olive.

Hope subió a la barcaza, las Cute Mark Crusaders también se despidieron de los dos potrillos con un abrazo y "_un gusto conocerte"_ y subieron también, solo faltaba Olive.

-debo agradecerte mucho- dijo –cuidaste muy bien a mi hermanita durante veinte años-

-no hay de que Olive, tú me ayudaste también, y yo te devuelvo el favor- dijo el pony.

-hace mucho tiempo, hasta ahora que no se tu nombre- dijo Olive –quisiera oírlo para tenerte muy agradecido.

\- claro como no- dijo –soy Lucky Hoof.

-jamás te olvidare- dijo Olive. Subió al bote y este empezó a volar con el grupo abordo mientras que los el resto, incluyendo Firefly, Celestia y Luna miraban al transporte alejarse entre las nubes.

**Continuara…**

**Perdón si tardé mucho con este capítulo, los viajes y algunas salidas me demoraron y me desconcentraron mucho que incluso me alejaron de mi lap, pero ahora ya volví ¡UFF QUE BUENO! No olviden dejar sus reviews y nos leeremos pronto bye.**


	12. Una parada inesperada

**Capitulo XII: UNA PARADA INESPERADA.**

Había pasado un par de horas del viaje en la barcaza flotante de Sunset Shimmer, el ocaso y las nubes se reflejaban en el mar donde sobrevolaban, en la popa estaban la unicornio mencionada, y las cuatro potrancas, pues entre ellas conversaban y reian, ¿Quién sabe de qué? Y en la proa estaban Twilight, Spike y Olive que en lugar de reírse hablaban a voz muy baja y un poco más seria.

-¿Porque no confía en Sunset Shimmer alteza?- preguntó Olive.

-¡es mala! ¡Una mentirosa!- dijo –me robó mi corona y quiso apoderarse de Equestria.

-un fin muy ambicioso diría- dijo Olive –pero tienes tu corona, supongo que ya tuvo que disculparse.

-bueno lo hizo pero…-

-pero siempre hay que aceptar bien las disculpas princesa, y también hay que dar perdón al que mal hizo y olvidar que alguna vez pelearon-

-creo que tienes razón- dijo Twilight –tendré que olvidar el rencor con ella, ahora veo que se llevan muy bien con las niñas.

-¡vamos a hacer una escala ponis! El viaje es muy largo- exclamó Sunset desde la popa.

-¿una escala? ¿Dónde haremos una escala?- preguntó Spike.

-pues allí- respondió la unicornio.

¿Recuerdan lo que mencioné? A partir de Helliopolis había una serie de ciudades flotantes hasta que lleguen a Eden, y esta parada que hicieron fue en una de esas ciudades, no era tan magnifica como Heliopolis, flotaba eso sí, pero las casas y torres eran similares a las que vieron en Stabbleside. Ya saben, casas de piedra, faroles a gas en cada esquina, calles adoquinadas y pórticos de madera, las excepciones eran que los techos de las casas eran de teja, no habían cuestas ni alamedas ni colinas, tampoco olía mal, pues no habían barriles ni cajas de comida en las calles, y estaba construida sobre una plataforma flotante, era como una ciudad del renacimiento que volaba.

-llegamos a Vaporia- dijo Sunset.

No todos se exaltaron al ver la ciudad, pues Olive sentía temor con solo mencionar el nombre de Vaporia y verla hizo que el corazón palpitara como el de un ratón.

-¿ocurre algo?- preguntó Twilight.

-no nada- dijo.

¿Recuerdan el abrigo rojo que Olive le puso a Sweetie Belle? Pues la pequeña unicornio le había entregado el abrigo en el momento que divisaron Vaporia, luego Olive sacó dos capuchones de un morral, uno para Hope y el otro para él.

-¿hermano?- preguntó la pegaso.

-no te preocupes- le dijo –solo no te lo quites ¿de acuerdo?

-como tu digas Olive- le respondió.

Arribaron a los muelles, no era sorpresa encontrar más barcazas flotantes, incluso más grandes, Sunset Shimmer amarró el suyo y llevó a los ponis a dar un pequeño recorrido en la ciudad y en ese recorrido Olive se detuvo al frente de una estatua de bronce en forma de un pegaso que tenía corona y un estandarte en su casco derecho, esto lo tuvo paralizado.

-¿te sientes bien Olive?- preguntó Apple Bloom.

-si pequeña- dijo con voz temerosa.

Y continuaron con el camino. Pero al poco rato llegaron a una casa a la que Sunset Shimmer los guio, entraron y vieron que era muy cómoda y cálida, algo similar a la casa de Lucky Hoof en Zevrica solo que esta tenia chimenea, paredes barnizadas y una ventana, que para mala suerte de Olive, miraba a la misma estatua del pegaso en la plaza, los ponis colgaron sus mochilas y morrales en un perchero que había cerca a la puerta, junto con los capuchones de Olive y de Hope (que por cierto estaba junto a su abrigo rojo).

-subiré por un momento- dijo Sunset –ahora vuelvo.

-te veo muy raro Olive, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hope con mucha preocupación viendo a su hermano que seguía con la mirada a esa estatua.

-Hope, ponis, Spike, debo de relatarles algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo- dijo – fue el día en que un centauro vil llamado Gorgog, discípulo de Tirek, destruyó Edén, pues allí también estaba el príncipe Twisted Wind II de Vaporia, fue el único pony que se enfrentó al centauro en ese día, pero Gorgog hizo lo mismo que a los demás, no solo le robó su talento y su Cutie Mark, también le robó su alma.

-¡que terrible!- exclamó Twilight.

-eso sería el inicio de las cosas amargas- dijo Olive –pasó un año después de la tragedia y fui a Vaporia a buscar a mi hermana y a darle las condolencias al rey Twisted Wind por la pérdida de su hijo mayor, pero no fui muy bien recibido.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Hope.

-me arrestaron- dijo –solo verme causó que me llevasen a un calabozo, pasaron tres semanas y en una noche, logré escapar, pero no solo, pues me ayudó el príncipe Cloud, el último de los hijos del rey de Vaporia. Desde ese día me prometí a mí mismo a nunca volver, hasta ahora.

Nadie se lo esperó, Olive Branch arrestado como "presunto inocente", y esa orden iba para cualquier pony de Edén que visitase Vaporia, a menos que se mantuviesen ocultos por ponis de la ciudad flotante.

-Olive, Hope, vengan conmigo- dijo Sunset Shimmer mientras bajaba de las gradas.

¿Para que los llamaría? ¿Y solo a los dos? Pues eso lo averiguarían juntos, y hablo de todos, incluyendo a Twilight, Spike y las potrancas crusaders, allá arriba de esas gradas.

Al subir y cruzar el poco iluminado pasadizo, llegaron a una puerta que estaba casi abierta, donde esperaba Sunset Shimmer para poder entrar.

-hay un… mejor dicho, una pony que quiero que los vea a los dos- dijo la unicornio.

-¿una pony?- preguntó Olive.

-si- respondió –vengan.

Habían entrado a una habitación de paredes rojas y suelo alfombrado, una cama, un ropero, un sillón y una silla mecedora donde estaba sentada una pony dando espaldas y frente a la ventana que miraba la ciudad. Olive reconoció al instante quien era esa pony, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando se acercó a verla, y sé que nosotros también la reconoceremos.

-¿Nana? ¿Eres tú?- dijo Olive.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres? ¿Cómo me conoces?- dijo la pony un tanto enojada.

-Nana soy yo, Olive- dijo el unicornio.

-¡no! ¡Basta!- dijo –crees que soy tonta?

-a que te refieres- preguntó.

-¡¿Cómo puedes burlarte de mí?!- exclamó –Olive ya no existe, al igual que la Isla de donde soy.

-¿de Edén?- dijo Olive.

-¡lárgate y no hagas más daño por favor!- respondió.

Efectivamente era Nana, pero dejo de ser lo que una vez fue una pony alegre y amigable como cualquiera de Edén. Hace veinte años recibió la triste noticia de lo que pasó allá (pues ella estaba en Heliopolis y tres años después en Vaporia), y la pony empezó a creer lo peor y a creer que perdió a los dos ponis que cuidó desde que nacieron.

Nana no quería abrir sus ojos, pues esa era la promesa que se hizo, pero como siempre en todo lugar, algunas promesas se rompen, solo que esta era por una buena razón, y fue una vocecita que reconocería muy bien.

-Nana ¿estás bien?- dijo Hope.

La pony se quedó inmóvil como roca, la parte más bella y bonita de sus recuerdos volvían con solo escuchar a la pequeña pegaso, ya saben, esos momentos en la casa de la familia en Edén, cuando era niñera de un pony unicornio y de una pequeña potranca pegaso.

-esa voz. Esa voz- dijo Nana – ¿cómo es posible?

-¡Nana, soy yo, Hope!- exclamó Hope con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

La pequeña se acercó y empezó a abrazar muy fuerte a la pony, obviamente no se quedaría allí petrificada por la impresión. Con sus cascos empezó a sentir a quien la sujetaba, lentamente empezó a abrir, primero el izquierdo y luego el derecho, hasta que por fin logró abrir los ojos.

-¡Hope! ¡Hope! ¡Pequeña estas bien! Dijo con mucha alegría –pero ¿cómo llegaste?

-no vine sola- dijo, y detrás de ella apareció Olive.

-¿es enserio? ¿Eres tú Olive Branch?- dijo Nana más que sorprendida.

-soy el mismo Nana- respondió el unicornio.

-¡mis niños!- dijo Nana abrazándolos – ¿Cómo es posible?

La misma impresión que en Zevrica, Olive viejo y Hope aun siendo una pequeña potranca pegaso, la pony no se lo podía explicar y al rato ni le importó la duda, solo le importó ver de nuevo a sus ponis. Mientras que los demás ponis solo observaban el rencuentro detrás de la puerta.

-me equivoque respecto a ti Sunset- dijo Twilight –hiciste bien reuniéndolos luego de tantos años separados uno del otro.

-hice lo que debía hacer princesa- respondió –ahora deben de prepararse para seguir con el viaje para llegar lo más temprano posible a Edén.

-¿tan pronto?- preguntó Scootaloo.

-Edén está muy lejos y hay que partir para llegar al medio día- dijo.

Pasaron un par de horas, Olive y Hope ya habían bajado de las gradas y se reunieron con el resto del grupo, ya estaban listos nuevamente para viajar a Edén, ya se habían despedido de la pony y salieron de la casa rumbo nuevamente al puerto flotante, ¡ojala no hubiesen ido por la misma ruta de la plaza! Pues allí ocurrió lo que Olive temía mas.

Estaba ya saliendo del lugar, casi a unos pasos de entrar a la esquina de una calle por la izquierda de la plaza, y en esa esquina habían espinas, una de la púas se enganchó en el abrigo rojo de Hope y quedase descubierta ante todos los ponis de Vaporia.

-¡es de Edén! ¡Es de Edén!- gritaban los ponis que la vieron.

Todos ellos se venían encima de la pequeña como una estampida, intimidar a una pequeña pony, que cruel ¿no?, que esperaban de una ciudad de guerreros. Fue allí cuando Olive decidió quitarse el capuchón y ponerse delante de su hermana y ocultándola en un callejón junto con la alicornio, el dragón y las ponis crusaders.

-¡que sucede aquí!- exclamó una voz imponente.

La muchedumbre se calmó, pero un grupo empezó a abrirse, como dando paso a alguien importante, pues lo era. Venía dando pasos fuertes y lentos, un pegaso alto de cuero arena y melena negra con destellos grises, vestía una gran capa que cubría el costado de su cutie mark y una pechera de bronce con caballos grabados y una corona de estrellas en su frente, Olive sabia quién era ese pony.

-escapaste y ¿osas volver?- dijo.

-majestad Twisted Wind, déjeme explicarle- dijo Olive.

-¡no tienes derecho a nada Olive Branch!- exclamó.

-déjeme decirle majestad- interrumpió Olive –que no vengo solo, y es más, una pony de aquí me respalda.

-¿en serió?- preguntó el rey pegaso en un tono burlón.

-Sunset Shimmer es quien me respalda- respondió Olive.

-¿es eso cierto mase (termino Vaporiano de respeto) Shimmer?- preguntó.

Sunset sabía bien las nuevas leyes de Vaporia, las que Olive no conocía desde que escapó de los calabozos del castillo, pues el rey sabía que habían ponis de Edén escondidos en su dominio, tras eso proclamó "_quien esconda a los enemigos del rey, será desterrado y despojado de todos sus bienes"_ si aceptaba que llevó y escondió a Olive y Hope en Vaporia, le arrebatarían su casa y todo lo que tenga allí, y que otro peso más le caerían si se enterasen que escondió a Nana a la sombra de los ojos del rey Twisted Wind.

-¡jamás lo vi!- respondió –no tengo ni idea de donde me conoce.

-eso me basta para mí- dijo el pegaso.

Llamó a sus guardias pegasos, que lucían casi igual que los de Heliopolis, y lo encadenaron de cuello y patas delanteras y traseras, Olive no se podía explicar lo que pasaba.

-¿hay otros más como él aquí?'- le preguntó el rey.

-no majestad- respondió Sunset.

-bien. ¡Llévenselo!- dijo.

La muchedumbre siguió a Twisted Wind y su sequito que llevaba a Olive encadenado como un esclavo, casi nadie quedó en la esquina donde estaban, del callejón salieron los demás ponis, pero con un rostro de furia y enojo.

-¡él confió en ti!- exclamó Twilight.

-no tenía otra salida, no la tenía- dijo Sunset.

-no solo le hiciste daño a Olive- dijo la alicornio – ¿Qué hay de Hope que creyó que podías ser su amiga?

-lo siento- dijo Sunset sollozando.

-no Sunset Shimmer- dijo Twilight –no soy yo quien deba disculparte.

El grupo se alejó, dejando a Sunset Shimmer sola en esa vil esquina que empeoró el día y con una mezcla de remordimiento y arrepentimiento dentro de ella.

-¡¿Qué he hecho?!- dijo Sunset aun sollozando.

**Continuará…**


	13. Rompiendo las reglas

**Capitulo XIII: ROMPIENDO REGLAS.**

La noche cubría la ciudad flotante, la brillante luna se encontraba en su cenit en el cielo, alumbrando a las calles de Vaporia como un gran foco blanco, y entre las sombras de las calles, a hurtadillas como un ladrón en la noche, iba una unicornio ámbar cubierta con un capuchón negro ¿a dónde iba? Pues a buscar al único pony que sabía todo acerca del castillo y que incluso había ayudado a Olive a escapar en su primera visita. Ya saben quién es.

La unicornio había llegado a lo que parecía ser un palacio de extensos jardines enrejados y aun regándose a altas horas de la noche, paredes de mármol, múltiples ventanas y un gran portón de madera muy fina a la que tocó con gran desesperación.

-ya voy, un momento- dijo una voz masculina.

-príncipe Cloud, necesito su ayuda!-exclamó.

La puerta se abrió, pudo haber sido el mismo mayordomo quien debía de abrir, pero este palacio no tenía alguno por el momento, apareció entonces un pegaso de pelaje gris pálido, melena y cola marrón claro con destellos blancos que notaban su vejez, al igual que una barba muy corta que le creció con el paso del tiempo y llevaba puesto una gran bata roja, pues ya lo había despertado de su siesta.

-Ah Sunset Shimmer- dijo el pegaso – ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

-he hecho algo terrible alteza- dijo –perdóneme.

-¿qué pasó?-preguntó el príncipe.

-es Olive- respondió -hice que lo arrestaran-

-¿Olive? ¿Olive Branch está aquí?- preguntó Cloud.

-si alteza- respondió

-¿pero cómo?- dijo el pegaso

-¡tenía miedo!- aclaró la unicornio

-tranquila- dijo.

Sunset no dejaba de temblar, pero un temblor poco común que uno puede sentir cuando está nervioso, pues venía acompañado de bastante sudor y ojos lagrimeando sin control alguno. Habían entrado los dos ponis a una sala de estar muy cómoda y elegante de columnas y pisos alfombrados, y la pequeña mesa y muebles de nogal fino donde ambos se sentaron y donde Sunset Shimmer empezó a explicar al príncipe pegaso lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas.

-quiero ayudarlo- dijo Sunset -ya no me interesa si pierdo lo que tengo.

-¿lo haces por Nana?- preguntó. Claro que conocía a la pony, pues fue Sunset quien le presentó.

-no solo lo hago por Nana- dijo –lo hago por una pony que pudo ser mi amiga si no hubiese pasado esto-

Claro que la unicornio recibiría la ayuda de Cloud, solo que olvidó un pequeño detalle, ¡la guardia del castillo! Pues desde que el pegaso ayudó al unicornio a escapar del calabozo, el rey decidió hacer un ligero, mejor dicho, un gran cambio a los centinelas de la prisión, pues ninguno de esos centinelas era tolerante, eran tan secos como un desierto y más amargos que una carreta llena de limones ¿tanto así? Pero aun así, debían de sacar a Olive, no solo de esa celda, sino de Vaporia. También no lo harían solo los dos, pues necesitarían más ayuda y un plan.

-será muy difícil entrar, no será como la primera vez- dijo Cloud –pero haré el intento.

La unicornio había salido del palacio cargando una gran bolsa de lona negra, y luego le siguió el príncipe Cloud ya con la ropa cambiada, algo así de un abrigo azul oscuro con charreteras y cordones dorados, pues su padre no toleraría ver a su hijo caminando en bata, ni aun asi fuese la madrugada del siguiente día ¡Que estricto era ese pony!

Pasaron solo un par de minutos, pues no era tan difícil encontrarlos si eran los únicos ponis que iban acompañados de un dragón, y fue bajo un luminoso farol de una calle muy cercana a los muelles flotantes donde los encontraron.

-¡esperen! ¡Esperen!- dijo Sunset Shimmer y en ese instante que la alicornio lavanda escuchó su voz, escondió a las potrancas detrás del farol, ya que por ese lado era muy oscuro e ideal para ocultarse.

-¡¿qué es lo que quieres?!- exclamó Spike algo amargo.

-¿ya no hiciste bastante daño?- dijo Twilight igualmente de enojada.

-pero quiero ayudar- aclaró –tengo un plan.

Otra vez Twilight y Spike le echó la espalda a la unicornio, más bien el lomo, aún seguían muy molestos y la alicornio parecía olvidar lo que Olive le dijo antes de que llegaran a Vaporia, ¿recuerdan?

-por favor, ¡por favor!- decía la unicornio –solo quiero ayudar.

El remordimiento que Sunset sentía era más intenso, uno que cualquiera de nosotros siente que no puede remediar lo que hizo, o en pocas palabras "impotencia", pero acompañada de punzadas en el pecho y un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza, ¿Qué triste no? Claramente se podía percibir su deseo liberar a Olive y la sinceridad con la que hablaba. Palabras que Hope escuchó tan atenta como liebre, y es allí cuando salió de la sombra donde se ocultaba y se acercó a Sunset con una mirada apacible.

-yo confió- dijo –confió en ti Sunset Shimmer.

-¡espera!- dijo Sweetie Belle que también salía de la sombra –si ella confía, yo también lo haré.

-y yo también- agregó Scootaloo igualmente saliendo.

-y yo- añadió Apple Bloom de la misma manera.

Ahora eran cuatro ponis que estaban a favor, pero aún faltaba que Twilight y Spike decidieran, pues era necesario que todos colaborasen con el plan preparado por la unicornio para liberar a Olive.

-no lo sé Spike- dijo la alicornio un tanto dudosa y desconfiada.

-no hay otra manera Twilight, lo que tu decidas, yo también- dijo el dragón.

-está bien- dijo –hay que ayudar a Olive.

Podría explicarles cómo se realizaría el plan, pero igual mente seria si les contase lo que hicieron cuando llegaron al castillo. Ya habían hecho también amistad con el príncipe Cloud, quien por cierto llevaba parte del plan en la bolsa que sacó de su palacio, pues lo que había allí dentro eran armaduras de bronce de la antigua guardia del castillo de Vaporia, para ser exacto eran tres, dos del tamaño de un pony normal y el otro mucho más grande, con esto ya sabrían para quien iba cada disfraz ¿no? Dos para Twilight y Sunset y el otro para Spike, Hope y las cusaders que por cierto no debían de usarla ya que tenían que esperar en el muelle flotante hasta que volviesen con Olive, pero ellos los siguieron como un polizón (para suerte de ellos, estaba totalmente cubierto y solamente se podía ver los ojos) sin mal recuerdo iban así: Spike iba en la cabeza, Scootaloo por el cuello, Hope por el lomo y Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle en las patas delanteras y traseras respectivamente. Ni se imaginarían como andaba por la calle el príncipe, las dos guardias y la "armadura andante" podríamos decir.

Por fin habían llegado, a un enorme castillo de torres iluminadas de luz roja y antorchas que adornaban las cimas puntiagudas de cada una, muros azulinos y una inmensa puerta de madera labrada donde dos guardias del rey hacían vigilancia.

-¡atención!- dijo un guardia.

-vengo a ver al rey Twisted Wind- dijo el príncipe.

-¿y esos tres?- dijo otro.

-son mi guardia personal- respondió.

Un tanto dudosos estaban esos dos, ya saben cómo son los que hacen guardia, afortunadamente los dejaron pasar, por más que veían raro la armadura grande, y creo que uno de ellos se reía.

Dentro, los pasadizos y corredores del castillo estaban iluminados de brillante luz dorada, y los guardias pegasos marchaban a paso lento y cantaban algo parecido a un arrullo o canción de cuna por dichos lugares, pues el rey debía dormir bien y tranquilo, casi no se percataban que caminaba por allí el príncipe con su guardia improvisada, y tampoco les intereso que bajasen a las celdas del castillo.

Allá abajo no era para nada igual que arriba, era un socavón de corredores retorcidos y poco iluminados donde cada metro que cruzaban encontraban una celda vacía y abandonada, pero después de unos minutos vieron que una luz amarilla salía a la vuelta de una esquina, rápidamente se apegaron a la pared y asomaron sus cabezas por dicha esquina, pues allí estaban otros dos guardias y Olive colgando de patas en dos grilletes pegados al techo y en una celda especial para que los unicornios no usaran su magia para escapar.

-¡vaya! Sí que está viejo- dijo Cloud.

Twilight y Sunset salieron a hurtadillas, pues debían de realizar la otra parte del plan que para mala suerte no funcionó. Las dos unicornios debían de dormir a los guardias con algún hechizo de sueño, pero el yelmo no les permitió, y fue entonces que a una pequeña unicornio se le ocurrió hacer algo, claro que no usaría su cuerno.

-ayúdenme ponis- dijo Sweetie.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Apple Bloom.

-levántenme- respondió.

¿Levantarla? Pues claro, la potranca unicornio había visto lo que los demás no, pues había agujeros de ventilación en cada mesa donde debía estar el guardia de cada celda, y ella los usaría para algo más apropiado.

Sweetie Belle tenía un pasatiempo, y ese pasatiempo era cantar, y no lo hacía mal para ser tan pequeña y para tener una voz un poco chillona. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Hope y Spike la levantaron hasta la rejilla, y allí empezó a cantar. No había letra, pues solo eran "…_lalala…"_ y una melodía lenta que ella misma había inventado, obviamente era una canción de cuna. Los guardias empezaron a bostezar, aunque Olive también, lentamente como iban escuchando la melodía iban cerrando los ojos, uno a uno, trataban de mantenerse despiertos pero era inútil si escuchaban la voz de Sweetie Belle con sus _"lalala"_ no nos sorprendería que también se haya escuchado por todo el castillo_._ Hasta que al fin cerraron por completo sus ojos y empezaron a roncar (una buena señal para saber que no despertarán hasta mañana)

Rápidamente tomaron las llaves que colgaban de un gancho al costado del cinturón de uno de los guardias, fueron a la celda donde estaba Olive y por fin, nuevamente, estaba Libre.

-¡príncipe Cloud! ¡Hope! ¡Amigos!- dijo Olive

-¡hermanote!- exclamó Hope con una sonrisa en su rostro y trotando hacia su hermano.

-estoy bien hermanita, no te preocupes- dijo Olive.

-hay que salir rápido de aquí- dijo Sunset con la voz baja.

Dejaron las armaduras a un costado y tomaron cinco capuchones que estaban en un perchero cerca a los guardias, debían de salir a escondidas y por alguna salida alterna que conociera Cloud, pero siempre no faltaba el peor de los casos.

-¡se escapó! ¡Se escapó!- gritaban unos guardias.

Todo el castillo estaba en alerta, y ya sabían quién había liberado al prisionero. Los ponis empezaron a acelerar más su paso, ya no podían usar las salidas secretas, pues ya los guardias iban allá, así que debían de salir por la entrada principal, que también estaba custodiada ahora por otro grupo de quince guardias, ¡esos centinelas no contaban con la magia de los unicornios! pues Twilight y Sunset usaron un hechizo, y en un _plis _y _plas_ ya estaban fuera del castillo, pero eso no los salvaba de los guardias que empezaron a perseguirlos, a todos menos al príncipe Cloud que se detuvo en una calle volteando el castillo, pues ya tenía otro asunto planeado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-esto debe acabar- dijo –ya basta.

-¿qué está haciendo alteza?- preguntó Olive.

-voy a hablar con mi padre- respondió –Vaporia no puede seguir así.

-espero que puedas convencerlo- dijo Olive.

-no esperes- dijo –confía en que lo haré.

Olive siguió corriendo, y a los pocos segundos alcanzó al resto del grupo que ya estaban a unos metros de los muelles, poco a poco se iban acercando a la barcaza de Sunset Shimmer, pero de pronto apareció, acompañado de muchos guardias rodeando a los ponis y al dragón, allí estaba Twisted Wind como si ya los esperaban, ¿acaso no estaba en el castillo? Al parecer no.

-¡ponis de Edén!- dijo – ¡guardias! ¡Sobre ellos!

La guardia se venía lento e intimidando a todos con sus lanzas, con cada paso que daban ellos retrocedían, pero allí se puso en frente la unicornio ámbar con la cabeza en alto y la mirada seria, como si estuviese retándolos.

-apártate Sunset Shimmer- dijo el rey.

-no majestad- respondió –ni pienso hacerlo.

-¿pero qué…?- se preguntó.

-hace horas debí admitir algo en lugar de mentir- dijo –yo escondí a Olive Branch y a su pequeña hermana Hope, tampoco puedo negar que tenía escondida a otra pony de Edén durante los últimos tres años (por supuesto que era Nana).

Twisted Wind se congeló, ya sabe cómo actúa uno cuando se entera de lo menos esperado, la mirada confusa, la boca casi abierta y muchas preguntas en la cabeza sin respuesta que esperar.

-¡¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?!- dijo el rey.

-si me doy cuenta, y si recibiré las sanciones- respondió Sunset.

-¡¿te das cuenta de las consecuencias?!- exclamó.

-¡no tengo miedo!- respondió –jamás lo tendré mientras tenga amigos.

Una pony inferior enfrentándose a un alto rey ¡qué valiente!, pero no con malas intenciones, era por ayudar a sus amigos, ¿u noble acto verdad? Twisted se sorprendió mucho con la respuesta final de la unicornio, tanto así que se quedó más tieso que una estatua.

-levanten sus armas- ordenó –déjenlos ir, jamás quiero volver a verlos.

Rápidamente subieron a la barcaza, la desamarraron y zarparon a plena noche, todos soltaban un suspiro de ¡qué alivio! Todos excepto Sunset que estaba apoyada en la proa del bote flotante y con una mirada muy triste y arrepentida.

-espero que me comprendas y me perdones Hope- dijo –estaré bien si no me consideras tu amiga y si decides no verme más.

-no te preocupes Sunset Shimmmer todos merecen una disculpa y un perdón o más- respondió Hope mientras la abrazaba.

Sunset se emocionó, tanto que de inmediato tomó a la pequeña pegaso con sus cascos, la levantó y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo después de escuchar el perdón de Hope y de Olive por supuesto.

**Continuará…**


	14. Noche estrellada

**Capitulo XIV: NOCHE ESTRELLADA**

Siguieron con el viaje, habían hecho una minúscula parada en una villa flotante donde consiguieron lo necesario para que almorzaran y la cenaran durante el último tramo del viaje que por cierto estaba a una noche de terminarlo. De todos los ponis la más emocionada era Hope, pues sabía que pasarían por el lugar que hace que cualquiera que viaje de noche en un bote flotante vuelva una y otra vez a divertirse.

Era una noche silenciosa pero muy iluminada por la luna, no se podía ver otra luz distante más que las estrellas en el cielo nocturno, también podríamos decir que no había más ser con vida que todos los que iban en el transporte flotante. Ya saben a quienes me refiero.

-¿qué sucede hermanita?, ¿Por qué tan emocionada?- preguntó Olive

-¡ya va a empezar! ¡Ya va a empezar!- dijo Hope saltando de mucha emoción.

-¿pero qué va a empezar?- preguntó Scootaloo.

-silencio, silencio, primero hay que escucharlas- respondió.

Debía de estar todo callado o no podrían escuchar los tintineos. Asi es, tintineos que darían comienzo a una de los espectáculos que ninguno de ellos olvidaría y tampoco nosotros si estuviésemos con ellos o en la barcaza de Sunset Shimmer.

-eh… ¿qué debemos escuchar Hope?- preguntó Sweetie Belle.

-tranquilos, atentos- respondió con una leve sonrisa.

No se escuchaba nada más que solo el viento que soplaba por sus orejas, hasta que escucharon sonidos similares a los que hace una campanilla, un _tin_ y luego un _ton_ y al último un _tan_, eran tintineos obviamente, no había duda que salían de las estrellas cuando empezaban a aparecer, pero eso no era todo. Luego de otros _tin ton tan_ empezaría lo que haría de esta noche muy especial y mágica.

-¡qué bello!- exclamó Sweetie.

-¡esperen!- dijo Hope –todavía falta lo mejor.

Dicho y hecho empezó lo mejor y lo que menos nos esperaríamos de las estrellas, cuando por fin pararon de sonar las estrellas más brillantes, todo un grupo de estrellas pequeñas, casi como del tamaño de los granitos de arena, empezaron a juntarse y a extenderse como una gran y gorda serpiente. Era un rio de estrellas.

-¡esto es más que maravilloso!- dijo Sunset Shimmer que también era la primera vez que veía esto.

-vamos, juguemos un rato- dijo Hope.

Todos salieron de la barcaza, y se metieron a jugar con las estrellas como si fuese agua o nieve, incluso "nadaban en las estrellas" no había pony o dragón que disfrutase de dicha experiencia, y esto ayudo más a que Sunset Shimmer olvidara la terrible experiencia en Vaporia, y a que Olive se tranquilizara más ya que era el único pony que estaba tenso y asustado por terminar el viaje. No había pony o dragón que no se divertía, a cada rato se podía escuchar un "_yuhu"_ o "_que divertido"_ como si estuviesen en un parque de diversiones, eso quiere decir que era para cualquiera, ya sea niño o anciano.

Seguían y seguían jugando con el rio de estrellas, todo era alegría y diversión, de pronto volvió el silencio otra vez, cuando vieron que allá abajo emergía una isla de entre la neblina del mar.

**Continuará…**


	15. Nadie en casa

**Hola a todos, perdón por la larga demora, pero ahora volví con el antepenúltimo capítulo de este fic, ¿y cuál fue la demora? Pues unas tares de la universidad y otro fic, LEL, mejor dicho 2 que los publicaré en cuanto termine los arreglos y cuando termine con el ultimo capitulo, donde les aseguro que en uno habrá mucha música y canciones muy conocidas entre nos. Y el otro será una historia sobre Fluttershy asumiendo un cargo que menos se esperaba, Sin más palabras, "Hope".**

**Capitulo XV: NADIE EN CASA**

¿Una bienvenida? No había ninguna bienvenida a comparación de otros lugares donde pasaron muchas cosas inesperadas, y si lo hubiese sido, ¿que esperarían de un lugar frio como nieve y desolado con árboles secos y caídos? Pues lo era. La barcaza había llegado a lo que parecía ser una costa blanca, y no hablo por la arena ya que estaba cubierta de blanca nieve o del agua que ya estaba congelada.

-¿Qué pasó con Edén?- dijo Twilight –no esperaba ver algo así.

-nadie, ni mucho menos nosotros- respondió Olive.

-¿esto lo hizo Gorgog?- preguntó Sunset.

-no solo esto- respondió.

Nada era como antes, según Olive, los valles y colinas estaban cubiertas de nieve, al igual que los bosques, pero les puedo decir que no era un escenario bonito aun así tuviese blanca nieve, ¿y por qué? Pues no había vida, y el único sonido que se escuchaba en todo el lugar era el viento y las pisadas de los ponis, pareciese como si fuesen los últimos seres vivientes en el mundo. Poco a poco iban avanzando, y cada vez encontraban algo nuevo pero nada agradable o lindo, si el silencio profundo y los arboles caídos no era suficiente, pues ahora presenciaron el verdadero daño que hizo el centauro.

-¡por Celestia!- exclamó Apple Bloom – ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!

"Por Celestia" hubiesen gritado ustedes si estuvieran allí, si se imaginan una ciudad abandonada y con el aspecto de ser destruida por un huracán o un terremoto, pues así lucía Edén. Cada casa, cada jardín, parque o torre estaban destruidas y cubiertas de nieve, aun así no había nadie más que Olive, Hope, Twilight y Spike, Sunset Shimmer y las Crusaders.

-quiero ir a casa hermano- dijo Hope.

-¿a casa?- preguntó Olive.

-si- respondió –quiero ir a casa.

Olive se sintió muy incómodo con el deseo de su pequeña hermana, viendo toda la destrucción ¿cómo explicarle que absolutamente nada era igual? Y si lo hacía, de seguro cambiaría a la alegre y apacible Hope que conocemos, aunque iba a ser lo mismo si la llevaba. No pasó mucho tiempo, solo cruzaron dos calles y bajaron una alameda, y encontraron algo inusual en medio del panorama desolador.

-¡esto es increíble!- dijo Olive asombrado.

¡Por supuesto! La fina puerta rectangular de madera verde estaba abierta, las lámparas que Olive solía encenderlas con la magia de su cuerno y pareciesen que su luz nunca se extinguirían seguían brillando, y más aún, las paredes estaban intactas o mejor dicho, toda la estructura estaba intacta.

-bienvenidos a nuestra casa ponis- dijo Hope –vamos, entren.

Olive sintió un gran alivio al ver su casa tal igual como la había dejado, todos los ponis entraron, y también a ellos les vino un alivio como el que sentimos cuando cruzamos una calle peligrosa a un adorable y cálido lugar de un solo piso y con muchos corredores. Hope estaba más que emocionada, y no dudó en enseñarles cada rincón de su casa, mientras que su hermano mayor, con la ayuda de Spike, limpiaban el polvo y alistaban una merienda, con el resto de pastelillos que había quedado del viaje, sobre la pequeña mesa redonda de la pequeña y cálida cocina.

-¡vengan amigas!- exclamó Olive.

La noche estaba cayendo en Edén, la mesita estaba muy bien arreglada e iluminada con las velas mágicas que el unicornio había encendido con su magia, incluso la chimenea que ahora daba calor a tanto frio que habían sentido desde que llegaron.

La tensión se convirtió en risas, chistes y en dulces y agradables conversaciones entre ellos, como dirían algunos, "nada como el calor de la casa para estar bien del ánimo" pero entre los ponis más alegres, Hope era la que se veía más feliz de lo que comúnmente recordaba Olive, con unas cuantas palabras podía decir que era "una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro".

-¡esto es estupendo!- exclamó Hope –es perfecto Olive.

-no tienes por qué agradecérmelo hermanita- dijo Olive –si lo hago es por ti y siempre lo ha sido.

-y siempre te lo agradeceré, ¡te quiero hermanote!- dijo Hope abrazandolo.

Nuevamente el collar del séptimo elemento empezó a brillar, y justamente cuando dijo eso la pequeña potranca pegaso ¿Qué raro no? Y lo más raro fue que en ese preciso instante un sonido raro y tenebroso salió de afuera, algo así como un rugido muy fuerte que dejó a los ponis en un profundo silencio y en una gran incógnita.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Sunset.

-no estamos solos- respondió Olive –acompáñenme a la biblioteca por favor.

Dejaron la cocina, cruzaron la sala y llegaron a otra habitación de múltiples repisas y múltiples libros de cualquier tema, el unicornio sacó de entre ellos un libro empastado en azul marino y una perla blanca como símbolo, muy similar al que Celestia le mostró a Twilight en Ponyville. Olive no dejaba de hojear las paginas hasta que un "lo encontré" salió de él.

-es sobre el séptimo elemento ¿cierto Olive?- preguntó Twilight.

-es sobre el lugar donde estaba- dijo.

-pero eso no dice sobre el sonido que vino de afuera- dijo Apple Bloom un poco asustada.

-tiene que ver con la solución a esto- agregó Sunset.

-exacto- exclamó Olive.

-¿Qué solución?- preguntó Scootaloo.

-a que Gorgog sigue allí- respondió

-¿entonces qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Spike

Olive empezaba a mirar de un lado a otro, luego empezó a andar en pequeños círculos alrededor de la biblioteca mientras se tocaba el bigote gris, hasta que dio un suspiro y con la magia de su cuerno tomó el collar del séptimo elemento, un capuchón de un perchero y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa.

-esperen a que yo vuelva- dijo Olive.

-¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Twilight.

-a terminar con esto- respondió.

-espera Olive, queremos ayudar, para eso hemos viajado muy lejos- dijo Spike.

-no quiero que les pase nada malo, a nadie, por eso espérenme a que regrese- dijo.

-¡Olive Branch! ¡Si decimos que vamos todos, pues iremos todos! ¡Somos un equipo!- exclamó Hope.

-lo hago por ti pequeña hermanita, no quiero que nada malo te pasé o que te vuelva a perder- dijo Olive.

-y yo tampoco quiero que nada malo te pase a ti, no tienes elección Olive, aun así digas no, nosotros estamos detrás de ti siguiéndote- dijo.

¿Qué terca no? Pero bueno, así son los hermanos o hermanas, dispuestos a ayudarte en todo aunque no lo quieras. Olive meneó la cabeza de arriba abajo, soltó un suspiro y dio la vuelta.

-entonces vamos- dijo –pero de ninguna manera se separen de mí ¿de acuerdo?

-¡de acuerdo!- respondieron todos.

Y siguieron con el camino, otra vez a lo sombrío y tenebroso de la ciudad en ruinas, aunque no era tan lejos de la casa de Olive y Hope, solo cruzaron unas tres cuadras abajo y llegaron a un inmenso lugar, muy parecido a un castillo de torres puntiagudas, un techo en forma de cúpula y estatuas de corceles rotas y caídas, tenía la entrada destruida y bloqueada, ya que Olive lo hizo para que el centauro no escapara y causase más daño a otros lugares.

-¿ahora como entraremos?- preguntó Sweetie.

-por encima- dijo Olive.

Claro, por la cúpula había un tragaluz y tenía el tamaño como para solo un pony, esa era la única entrada al lugar, Olive tuvo que bajar a Sweetie Belle a Scootaloo a Apple Bloom, y a Sunset Shimmer y Spike de uno en uno con su magia, Twilight y Hope ya sabían volar, asi que bajaron ellas primero y esperaron para ayudar a Olive a entrar. Dentro no había mucha luz, salvo de unos hongos fosforescentes que crecieron con el tiempo, así que el unicornio, una vez más utilizó su cuerno y encendió una intensa luz blanca como de una lámpara y reveló toda la magnífica estructura finamente tallada de mármol y tres corredores, uno amplio que seguramente los llevaría más adentro del lugar y otros dos más estrechos y bloqueados.

-¿aquí es donde estaba el séptimo elemento?- preguntó Twilight.

-en cierta parte. Si- respondió.

-¿a que te refieres con cierta parte?- preguntó Sunset.

-hay que encontrar a lo que dicen "el salón secreto"-

-¿salón secreto?- preguntó Twilight.

-cuentan que posee un tipo de magia especial- dijo Olive –debo suponer que es allí donde el collar de Hope hará el cambio que dijo Celestia.

Siguieron entonces, tomaron el corredor más amplio que para su suerte estaba ligeramente iluminado por los hongos luminosos, a cada paso no encontraban casi nada bueno, pues había mucha maleza y escombros tirados, los ponis caminaban a paso muy lento y callado, pues debían de pasar inadvertidos si el centauro estaba allí, no se escuchaba casi nada más que solo el viento soplar por el corredor, hasta que.

-¿escucharon eso?- susurró Hope.

-¿qué cosa?- preguntó Olive.

-escuché una voz- dijo.

-yo no escuché nada- dijo Sweetie Belle.

-yo tampoco- dijo Scootaloo.

Y siguieron, ¿pero que había escuchado Hope, y los demás no? Pues era una voz dulce que le decía solo a ella "_ven, aquí estoy, no tengas miedo_" por un momento la pequeña pegaso blanca ignoró esa voz, pero después empezó a escuchar risas como de unas potrancas jugando y luego la misma voz, solo que esta vez apareció por otro corredor cercano, una silueta de una pony que le dijo "_vamos, ven conmigo Hope, soy yo_" ¿Quién la llamaba? ¿Qué quería? Era algo que solo ella debía averiguar. No pasó más que solo un minuto, y Olive frenó la caminata de manera instantánea, como si se acordase de algo importante, y claro que lo era.

-algo falta- dijo – ¿dónde está Hope?

**Continuará…**


	16. El juego de las escondidas

**Capitulo XVI: EL JUEGO DE LAS ESCONDIDAS**

"De ninguna manera se separen de mi" esa era una de las condiciones que Olive había dado a los demás ponis si querían acompañarlo, jamás se imaginó que fuese su hermana menor quien lo desobedecería.

Hope se había separado del grupo junto con el collar del séptimo elemento, pues ya Olive le había devuelto, siguiendo la voz que le insistía desde que empezaron a cruzar el pasadizo que Olive eligió. Cada corredor que lograba cruzar veía la silueta reflejada por la luz de los hongos luminosos diciéndole "_por aquí_" como si estuviesen jugando.

-¿Dónde estás?- susurraba, pero la voz solo le respondía lo mismo.

No paso mucho tiempo, ni tampoco mucho recorrido. La voz que llamaba a Hope la llevó a una especie de salón gigantesco hecho de puro mármol blanco, que a diferencia del resto del palacio, estaba muy limpio de la maleza y bien iluminado por los rayos de la luna que entraban por múltiples tragaluces del techo. Hope se quedó sorprendida, nunca había visto esta habitación, ni siquiera cuando ella visitaba el lugar junto con su hermano cuando vivían en Edén.

Esta vez no dijo ni susurró nada, ni tampoco la voz misteriosa, solo caminó de manera lenta y silenciosa por el salón, algo similar a lo que una hormiga camina, eso quiere decir que no se escuchaba nada. Poco a poco se adentraba más al lugar y descubría más cosas que jamás había visto, desde estatuas y columnas intactas, y paredes con algunas rajaduras y agujeros, del tamaño de la potranca, pero todavía en pie.

-¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?- susurraba Hope.

Al poco rato de haber visto toda la habitación, la pequeña pegaso había encontrado otra entrada a una habitación mucho más grande que la anterior, igual de iluminada por la luna, con paredes agrietadas, huellas de pezuñas muy grandes en el suelo, y columnas caídas, tal vez por el paso del tiempo o porque había alguien allí. Pero el lugar no le importó mucho a Hope, sus finos ojos azules se fijaron en un pilar, ¿un pilar? Por supuesto, había un pilar blanco con un pedestal puntiagudo que al parecer debía de sostener algo importante, en ese momento recordó que Olive había mencionado algo de "un salón secreto mágico", ¿lo recuerdan?, y fue incluso que el collar de la cutiemark de Hope empezara a emitir pequeños destellos de luz, parecidos a los tintileos de una estrella. Mientras se acercaba más al dicho pilar, el collar parpadeaba mucho más rápido. ¡Creo que lo encontré! pensó dejaré el collar allí y volveré con los demás

Hubiese sido así de sencillo, salvo por un pequeño detalle, mejor dicho, uno muy grande como un árbol. Apenas se acercaba al pedestal, de repente, empieza a temblar el suelo, pero no como un temblor, sino como pisadas muy fuertes, rápidamente la pequeña pegaso salió de la habitación y se escondió en uno de los agujeros que había en el otro salón.

Las pisadas se hacían cada vez más fuertes, Hope se asomó desde su escondite, y vio que en la entrada al salón secreto, salió una figura temible, un centauro azul de cuernos grandes y rojizos, pechera y melena blanca, sus ojos eran verdes y parecidos al de un reptil. Hope sabía bien quien era, y creo que nosotros también sabemos.

-¿bien, dónde estás?- dijo Gorgog con una voz grave y siniestra –sé que estas aquí, ¿Por qué no dices nada?

-estoy aquí, pero no acá- respondió, pero no por miedo, la pequeña pegaso utilizó el eco de la habitación para confundir al centauro, así no sabría en realidad donde se escondía.

-¿Por qué no sales?- dijo –vamos, quiero ser tu amigo.

-claro, seamos amigos- dijo Hope – ¿Por qué no jugamos como amigos?

-¿jugar?- preguntó.

-si- dijo –juguemos a las escondidas.

El centauro se sintió algo molesto por la inocente propuesta de Hope, tanto así que inhaló y exhaló por la nariz, similar cuando nos molesta o incomoda alguna cosa o situación a nosotros.

-¿pero cómo jugar, si no sé lo que eres?- preguntó el centauro.

-¡de eso se trata el juego!- respondió –solo encuéntrame y sabrás quien soy.

El plan de Hope era más que predecible, escondiéndose entre las grietas y columnas podría llegar a escapar por el mismo lugar donde entró, y de eso se dio cuenta Gorgog, claro que no era tonto. El centauro caminó hacia la entrada y la bloqueó el mismo, también decidió hacer otra "inocente" (se podría decir) propuesta, pues aun no sabía de quien era la dulce vocecita que le hablaba.

-puedo jugar contigo, con una condición- dijo.

-¿cuál?- preguntó.

-jugamos tu juego, si me respondes algunas preguntas- dijo el centauro.

-puedo responderte cualquier pregunta- dijo la pegaso –pero solo si te mueves y me buscas.

-bien entonces- respondió el centauro.

Por supuesto que se movió, pero debía de mantener ese acceso cerrado. Entonces golpeó el techo del lugar provocando un derrumbe que tapó la entrada.

Hope observaba como su ruta de escape era bloqueada, sus esperanzas de volver con los demás ponis casi se desvanecían, ¿y porque casi? Pues les diré, después de que terminase el derrumbe y se disipase la cortina de polvo que provocó, la pequeña pegaso vio que más arriba, en la cima de todo el montículo de piedras, había un agujero tan pequeño y apropiado para que ella salga arrastrándose como una larva.

El juego ya había comenzado, Hope se movía a hurtadillas siempre y cuando el centauro no la miraba, y si volaba, lo hacía a muy cortas distancias. Gorgog en tanto, buscaba en cada piedra y rincón, pero no encontraba nada, y allí también empezaron las preguntas del centauro

-a tu voz puedo juzgar que eres pequeña, todavía una niña- dijo –pero ¿Qué eres?

-soy como lo dijiste, algo pequeño- respondió Hope –a tus ojos puedo parecer una pequeñita mosquita.

-¿vuelas?- preguntó.

-probablemente- respondió.

-¿alguna especie de criatura?- preguntó Gorgog – ¿tal vez un grifo? ¿Una cebra que aprendió a volar? O un pony.

Este último lo hizo de forma directa, como si ya supiese quien había entrado a su guarida, como dije antes, Gorgog no era tonto, tampoco Hope que seguía escondida y confundiendo al centauro desde los lugares donde estaba y donde iba a estar.

-cierto que vuelo, creo que soy una cebra voladora, pero eso lo debes de averiguar tú mismo, de eso se trata el juego- dijo Hope.

El centauro sabía que no le respondería como deseaba, no hubo más preguntas por un corto tiempo "seguían jugando a las escondidas" literalmente.

-¿vienes de algún lugar lejano?- preguntó.

-¿lejano?- dijo Hope.

-claro- respondió el centauro – ¿tal vez de una o dos ciudades flotantes, o más allá del mar, o quizá de aquí?

-una vez aquí, otra vez allá y hace mucho tiempo acá- respondió Hope.

Debía esperar un "¿a qué te refieres con eso?" de parte de Gorgog, pero no ocurrió tal cosa, el centauro solo se detuvo un instante y empezó a acariciar su barbilla como si hubiese deducido o aclarado algo, ese fue el momento oportuno para nuestra pequeña pegaso que estaba cada vez más cerca de salir, voló rápidamente y se ocultó detrás de una columna que estaba cerca de la puerta bloqueada y del agujero donde pensaba salir.

-qué curioso lo que estoy viendo- dijo Gorgog.

Hope no se había percatado, pues su cola estaba expuesta a la vista del centauro, tan solo oírlo le causó un frio en la espalda, muy similar al que uno siente cuando el miedo es muy intenso.

-hace mucho que no veo esos colores, hace veinte años, pequeña pegaso- dijo mientras se acercaba a la columna donde Hope estaba escondida –celeste y gris.

-no puede ser- susurró Hope.

Que cosa le haría el centauro a la pequeña Hope, quizá lo que era su trabajo, robar el talento y el alma de la pony, y quizá también se llevaría el collar y lo destruiría o por alguna extraña razón lo escondería. Pero todo dio un pequeño giro cuando Gorgog estaba por asomarse a la columna y ver quien se escondía.

-¡aquí!- gritó Olive detrás del centauro.

**Continuará…**


	17. El deber de un hermano

**Hola a todos mis lectores, lamento mucho que me haya demorado bastante con esta historia, pero ahora vuelvo con el penúltimo capítulo de Hope, espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo XVII: EL DEBER DE UN HERMANO**

¿A quiénes considerarían como su fiel guardián? Algunos dirían que sus padres, otros dirían que su mejor amigo, pero hay unos que dirían que su hermano o hermana mayor, como el caso de Hope y Olive.

Si bien sabemos, que Olive pasó por muchas cosas por encontrar a Hope, entre ellas que fuese capturado y apresado dos veces, que haya rescatado a dos ponis, y uno de ellos era Sweetie Belle, si recuerdan Stableside claro, sin mencionar que había pasado tormentas de arena y terremotos y muchas otras cosas más que pasó antes de que contará esta historia.

-¡aquí!- dijo Olive con una voz que resonó en todo el salón.

Gorgog no podía creer lo que veía, su rostro era una mezcla de ira e impresión al ver a ese unicornio de Edén erguido sobre una estatua caída y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Eso fue una buena distracción para que Spike, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom y Scootaloo lograran rescatar a Hope del lugar donde estaba.

-¡necio eres unicornio!- dijo Gorgog – ¿sin nadie más osas desafiarme?

-sin nadie más te encerré aquí, que más haría si no estuviese solo- respondió Olive.

Y como en un parpadeo, detrás de una sombra salieron Sunset Shimmer y Twilight Sparkle, juntaron sus cuernos con el de Olive e hicieron un resplandor que dejó ciego al centauro por un instante, lo suficiente como para que todos se refugiaran en un túnel secreto que Olive había descubierto a un costado derecho, cerca a la entrada del segundo salón donde estaba el pedestal del séptimo elemento.

-¡te dije que no te separaras por ningún motivo!- dijo Olive a su pequeña hermana.

-¡perdóname Olive!- respondió –fue una voz y creía que habían más ponis como nosotros.

-Gorgog te puso una trampa y una de muchas que usó antes, por eso te dije que no te separaras de mi- dijo Olive.

-lo siento hermano- dijo Hope.

-tranquila, no fue tu culpa- respondió, luego la abrazó y le dio un beso en su frente –lo importante es que estés bien hermanita.

-déjanos ayudarte- dijo Twilight –si Tirek fue derrotado él también puede serlo.

-¡no alteza!- respondió –la magia de su mentor no se compara a la de su alumno, Tirek lo odiaba por eso.

-los elementos de la harmonía podrían detenerlo- añadió Sunset.

-no serviría de nada, no hay magia que pueda contra él- dijo.

-¿y el séptimo elemento?- interrumpió Hope –tal vez su magia logre derrotarlo.

Allí Olive recordó dos cosas, y por supuesto que nosotros también si recordamos a Celestia y el libro que Olive sacó de su biblioteca, "cambio radical cuando encuentre hogar" y "salón secreto con magia especial" entonces se asomó lentamente fuera del agujero donde estaban y vio el mismo pedestal que Hope descubrió cruzando el inmenso salón.

-déjanos ayudarte Olive- dijo Apple Bloom.

-si Olive- añadió Scootaloo –te hemos ayudado en muchas ocasiones.

-además te debemos un favor luego de que nos rescataras de la tormenta en Istanbull- dijo Sweetie Belle.

El unicornio sabía bien que no podía ir solo hasta el pedestal, también sabía que no pondría en más riesgo a los demás ponis y más aun a su hermana ¿qué podía hacer? si de todos modos lo seguirían aun si su respuesta fuese no, ¡que ponis tan valientes y tercos!

Olive empezaba a mirar de nuevo hacia afuera, luego a dentro donde estaban los ponis esperando alguna respuesta del unicornio con esa mirada que uno pone para pedir algo a un mayor, pues claro, que Olive era el mayor de todos.

-que sea por una vez más- respondió.

De pronto, un fuerte golpe se escuchó fuera del escondite, acompañados del sonido de pezuñas gigantescas galopando por todo el salón de forma desesperada.

-¡Olive Branch! ¡Olive Branch!- gritaba Gorgog – ¡ven si aún eres tan valiente para desafiarme!

El silencio se apoderó de la gigantesca sala después de que el centauro diera su amenaza, no se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera el viento que se filtraba por unos minúsculos agujeros en las paredes. Y no por mucho duro ese silencio, o el ambiente muerto del lugar que parecía el de un cementerio. De inmediato, una nube de polvo emergió desde la entrada como si se tratase de algún espectro, eso llamó la atención del centauro como un gato a una bola de estambre, una perfecta oportunidad para los ponis.

-¡aquí anciano!- dijo Twilight.

-¡alcánzame vejestorio!- dijo Sunset.

-¡aquí estoy!- dijo Sweetie Belle.

-¡no por aquí!- dijo Applebloom.

-¡estoy aquí!- dijo Scootaloo.

-¡¿no puedes ser más rápido?!- dijo el dragón Spike.

Los ponis empezaron a salir en distintas direcciones fuera de la cortina de polvo que habían levantado, empezaron a lanzarle destellos y rocas al centauro, parecía como una turba de ratones que se enfrentaba al exterminador, por un momento Gorgog había olvidado a los dos ponis de Edén ¿pero dónde estaba Olive y Hope? Pues no en el suelo con los demás enfrentándose a Gorgog, ¿recuerdan que Olive a pesar de ser viejo era muy hábil? El unicornio estaba saltando por los pilares como un saltamontes, y a su lomo iba montada Hope como una pequeña jinete. El centauro no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que Olive cortaba camino por los pilares que sostenían el fino techo de mármol, no le importó que los demás ponis lo hostigaran con rocas y destellos (este último en el caso de Sunset y Twilight) empezó a derribar varias columnas, unas tres de diez columnas que sostenían el techo, y en la cuarta columna derribó a Olive, por suerte no estaba en un lugar tan alto, como para una gran caída que dejaría a Olive tieso o lastimado, Hope en cambio, había caído un par metros lejos de su hermano. Gorgog ya veía su oportunidad de capturar a la pequeña pegaso, pero no faltó, que tan rápido como una flecha, llegase Olive a rescatarla subiéndola a su lomo nuevamente. También los demás se unieron con Olive galopando velozmente hasta el pedestal del séptimo elemento dejando atrás a Gorgog.

-¡síganme!- exclamo Olive.

-¿qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Scootaloo.

-¡solo síganme!- dijo.

¿A dónde irían? Pues a otro escondite en la pared, Olive había levantado otra cortina de polvo con la magia de su cuerno y desvió al grupo hacia un agujero tan grande como una caverna y cubierta por una roca un poco menos que el tamaño de la entrada al agujero.

-¡todos entren ya!- exclamó.

-¿Qué es lo que harás?- preguntó Twilight.

-¡solo quédense aquí y no salgan por ningún motivo!- dijo Olive –ya no pueden acompañarme.

-pero…- dijeron las potrancas crusaders.

-no niñas, ya me ayudaron bastante- dijo –quédense aquí por favor.

-Olive yo voy contigo- dijo Hope.

-no hermanita, esta vez iré solo- respondió Olive.

-pero Olive- insistió.

Después de todos los peligros, Olive no dejaría que su hermana se expusiera a mas, sobre todo si se trataba del temible Gorgog el desolador.

-quédate aquí por favor- dijo Olive a su pequeña hermana. Tomó el collar, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-yo la cuidaré- dijo Sunset, pues ya se había encariñado bastante con la pequeña pegaso.

-que así sea- respondió.

-espera Olive- dijo Twilight –yo te ayudaré.

-cuídelos a todos alteza- dijo –esa es la única ayuda que quiero ahora.

Rápidamente Olive dejó el escondite, trepó las rocas y estatuas caídas y llegó a la cima del pedestal con el séptimo elemento levitando por la magia de su cuerno, frente a él, Gorgog se acercaba desde la cortina de polvo.

-no tienes ni idea de con quién te enfrentas unicornio- dijo el centauro –yo soy la desolación de los reinos y ciudades, soy el espíritu que ha llevado la guerra y el odio a cada pony o ser de este mundo y mi nombre es el más temido de todos.

-esos días acabarán Gorgog- dijo, y colocó el collar en el pedestal.

Olive Branch, incluso nosotros, y los ponis que estaban en el escondite, esperarían que ocurriese alguna manifestación mágica como ocurrió con las estrellas en Zevera.

-es una pena- dijo Gorgog de forma burlona.

Creo que con esto podemos deducir lo que ocurrió, no hubo ninguna manifestación ¿y el cambio radical en el mundo? Era la pregunta que circulaba en la mente de Olive.

-¿Qué es lo que harás unicornio?- dijo el centauro.

Olive frente al centauro nuevamente como hace veinte años, debía de pensar en un plan rápido si quería detenerlo, entonces vio que cerca de él había cuatro columnas, una bien erguida y las últimas tres muy débiles. Y con un rayo disparado de su cuerno derribó dicha columna. Todo el techo se vino encima de Gorgog como una avalancha de rocas. Olive veía como a su rival le caían inmensas rocas. Por un corto tiempo creyó haber sepultado a Gorgog bajo esas piedras de pronto apareció botando los escombros como si fuesen cajas vacías. Y con sus garras tomó a Olive.

-¡por fin!- dijo el centauro –tu sucia raza se extingue.

Esta vez no hubo ninguna escapatoria para el unicornio, ni una sola. Abrió su hocico y. como si estuviese inhalando aire por la boca, empezó a absorber el talento y el alma de Olive. Abajo en el escondite, los ponis veían aterrorizados como su amigo era victimado por el temible desolador. Ya habiendo culminado su propósito, Gorgog tiró a Olive al suelo dejándolo como una marioneta sin cuerdas. Esto enfureció a Twilight, Sunset, Spike y las potrancas crusaders, que empezaron a salir a defender a su amigo caído, Hope en cambio corrió los más rápido que pudo hasta donde estaba su hermano.

-¡Olive! ¡Olive!- gritaba Hope, pero su hermano seguía allí tirado y con la escaza y ultima fuerza que tenía.

-Hope mi pequeña- susurraba débilmente.

-aquí estoy Olive, aquí estoy- dijo.

-Hope, yo te amo hermanita. Todo lo que hice, lo hice por ti- dijo Olive, acabando sus últimas fuerzas expiró.

**Continuara…**


	18. Un gran Cambio (Fin del viaje)

**Capitulo XVIII: UN GRAN CAMBIO.**

Lo más triste y doloroso que pudo pasar, cómo perder a un buen y mejor amigo o un pariente tan cercano, pues Olive lo era, tanto amigo (y uno muy leal y fiel a todos) como hermano, y no cualquier hermano, uno que se arriesgó y dio todo por su pequeña hermana.

Los ponis empezaron a salir del escondite luego de ver lo que el centauro Gorgog le hizo a Olive. Twilight, Sunset, Spike y las potrancas Crusaders salieron de la caverna muy enfadadas y con los ojos sollozos, nuevamente Sunset Shimmer y Twilight Sparkle empezaron a lanzarle rayos al centauro y los demás le aventaban todo lo que encontraban, desde rocas, ramas gruesas y alguna que otra pieza de metal que había en el suelo. Aunque no todos se mostraban furiosos o vengativos, pues Hope no era de sentir cólera o ira, ella en cambio acompañaba el cuerpo pálido e inmóvil de su hermano tirado en el suelo, de sus ojitos empezaron a brotar lagrimas cristalinas, su expresión era de pena, tristeza, afecto y cariño por Olive. Ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se puso a la derecha de su hermano y se recostó junto a él sobre el frio suelo del salón.

-cayo uno, falta otro- dijo Gorgog.

Era claro que usó a Olive como anzuelo para atrapar a Hope, lo que también pudo haber pasado de forma viceversa. Dio media vuelta hacia Hope, avanzaba de forma lenta y dando pisadas muy fuertes al suelo que hacia retumbar el inmenso salón. Cada muro, cada pilar o roca caída empezaba a temblar, incluso los ponis perdían el equilibrio y caían, pero la pequeña potranca pegaso seguía allí en el suelo junto a su hermano.

Gorgog no iba a hacer lo mismo que hizo con el unicornio, para él, los potrillos y potrancas no representaban mucho pero de todos modos se deshacía de ellos. Estando más cerca de la pegaso levantó su garra derecha, pues la iba a aplastar junto con Olive. Sunset y Twilight se dieron cuenta de la intención del centauro, se levantaron del suelo, la alicornio lavanda alzó vuelo y la unicornio empezó a galopar velozmente tratando de llegar a donde se encontraba Hope, pero Gorgog, con un soplido como el de un fuerte ventarrón y con su garra izquierda, hizo a un lado a las ponis dejándolas nuevamente en el suelo y con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por los dos ponis.

Todo parecía que culminaría de la peor forma, por más que los ponis y el dragón lloraban y gritaban desesperados por piedad para los dos hermanos, recordemos que Gorgog no era un ser de por lo menos sentir remordimiento por sus actos, era cruel y frio de corazón.

-¡aquí acabó!- dijo –de nada sirve quedarte con ese unicornio bastardo.

Ya había llegado, Hope cerró sus ojos y abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo de su hermano. Gorgog empezó a levantar su brazo hasta lo alto, casi llegando al techo del salón y de forma rápida lo bajó dando un fuerte golpe. ¡Pero algo pasó!, algo fuera de lo común o de lo normal, el centauro había dado el golpe, pero este no afectó en nada a los dos ponis de Edén, es más, ni siquiera los tocó. Los protegía una esfera, pero no cualquier esfera, esta parecía no romperse por más que Gorgog diera golpes aún más fuertes que hacían estremecer el suelo, se estarían preguntando quien lo habría hecho, pues debo decir que no fue la magia de unicornio ni de alicornio la que hizo aparecer esa esfera que protegía a los ponis ¿Qué era entonces lo que protegió a Olive y Hope? La pequeña pegaso no se había percatado que el collar que tanto se habló y buscó en esta historia estaba junto a ellos, el séptimo elemento de la armonía era lo que los protegía, pero no se podían explicar cómo o que lo activó.

-¡imposible!- exclamó Gorgog pero con un tono del cual nadie había escuchado, pues el centauro estaba asustado.

De pronto el collar empezó a emitir destellos blancos y brillantes que empezaron a rodear al centauro y a cubrirlo como una gran cortina, ¡y de pronto! Un rayo apareció de súbito y fue directo a Gorgog y cuando lo impactó una gran luz blanca cubrió el salón. Tal vez los demás ponis se mostrarían asustados por lo que estaba ocurriendo ¡al contrario! Quedaron boquiabiertos e impresionados, pero más aún fue su impresión cuando la luz se disipó y mostró en lugar de un centauro inmenso a una estatua de piedra del mismo.

-¡Hope! ¡Hope!- se levantaron los ponis y galoparon hasta el lugar donde estaba la pegaso.

La calma había vuelto y el silencio predominó, no se escuchaba ningún ruido mas que las pisadas de los ponis y el viento resoplar en el salón, todos estaban reunidos al pie de lo que fue el pedestal del séptimo elemento de la armonía, todos creeríamos que aquí acabaron las cosas inesperadas como las manifestaciones mágicas, pero cuando nuevamente el collar empezó a brillar y a resplandecer como una gran antorcha blanca cambiaron de opinión. El collar empezó a elevarse a un par de metros del suelo y el brillo cada vez se hacía más intenso y la luz más grande que los dejaban casi ciegos a los ponis y al pequeño dragón Spike que se cubría los ojos con sus garras. La luz se disipó, pero lo que después vieron los dejaría impresionados, frente a ellos estaba una alicornio, pero no como Celestia, Luna o Twilight, tenía un aspecto muy diferente al resto de alicornios que hemos conocido en esta historia, les diría que era blanca como perla pero una luz celeste la rodeaba, su melena era también celeste pero de un tono muy pálido igual que sus ojos y su cutiemark era reemplazada por un corazón que brillaba cono una pequeña estrella, a comparación de las alicornios de Equestria, ella no llevaba tiara o corona de oro como si fuese monarca de alguna nación o reino, su cabeza estaba adornada con un simple aro de laurel y olivo.

-no teman ponis- dijo – que yo nunca les haría daño.

-discúlpame pero ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Twilight. Los ponis no mostraron temor por la alicornio que les hablaba con una dulce y apacible voz, con la pregunta que hizo Twilight soltó una ligera sonrisa y se acercó más a ellos.

-mi nombre tiene muchos significados en todo el mundo, entrega y unión, afecto y cariño, me consideraban misteriosa durante mucho tiempo, yo soy el elemento del amor- dijo –y por años he buscado a quien me represente mejor.

-¿y por eso escogió a Hope?- preguntó Twilight.

-¡no solo a Hope!- dijo –su hermano también fue participe de esto.

Para Twilight le sonaba más confuso aun, pues ella sabía que los elementos de la armonía tenían solo un portador y uno que lo represente a su plena semejanza, pero un elemento que tuviese dos portadores sonaba raro para la princesa alicornio y era una duda que debía de aclararse, tanto como para saber porque Hope seguía siendo una potranca luego de mucho tiempo.

-soy de la estirpe de los elementos de la armonía y de entre ellos me consideraron uno de los más fuertes y valorados por los ponis de Edén, la magia que poseía era una responsabilidad tan grande que un solo pony no podía cargar ni mucho menos manifestarla por más que una parte quedase aquí en este salón. En estos años esperé a que encontrase el par que demostrara lo que hace el verdadero amor de uno con el otro y con los demás. El día que Gorgog llegó, parte de mi poder pasó a Hope y fue lo que la mantuvo durante este tiempo como una pequeña potranca y como el ser más inocente que puede repartir lo que tanto le falta al mundo, el día en que los dos se reencontraron ocurrieron las manifestaciones de los nuevos cambios que vendrían para el mundo y de los que están a punto de ocurrir gracias a ustedes que revivieron la magia que se encuentra aquí- dijo.

Esto último nos haría recordar a lo que Celestia y Luna recopilaron de una vieja tablilla y a lo que Olive había interpretado cuando leyó sobre el salón secreto.

Casi todos los ponis estaban impresionados por escuchar las palabras de la alicornio, las dudas que se habían formado estaban siendo aclaradas y resueltas, pero esa impresión se esfumaría cuando vieron que Hope seguía allí a lado de su hermano sobre el frio suelo del salón.

-tu hermano sigue vivo- dijo la alicornio –él no está muerto.

-¿cómo lo sabes?- dijo Hope un poco solloza.

-Olive te ama tanto pequeña, que él jamás se separaría de ti- respondió –el amor que siente por ti es lo que aún lo mantiene con vida.

Nosotros también sentiríamos lo mismo que los ponis en ese momento cuando la alicornio dijo que Olive aún estaba vivo, como si en los momentos difíciles se recobraran las esperanzas. El cuerno de la alicornio empezó a brillar como una luz blanca de estrella y de pronto un aura rodeo al unicornio y lo levantó del suelo, otra luz empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de Olive y a medida que se elevaba la luz se hacía más intensa, pero cuando descendió y la luz se disipó reveló a un Olive Branch totalmente diferente de lo que recordamos, excepto para Hope claro y para Sunset en cierto punto por las historias que escuchó cuando vivía con Nana en Vaporia.

-despierta Olive- le susurro en su oreja –tu hermanita te espera.

Hope se acercó para ver con más claridad a su hermano, el unicornio empezó a abrir sus ojos como si hubiese despertado de un sueño profundo y lentamente, de forma temblorosa y desequilibrada, empezó a levantarse del suelo.

-¿Hope?- dijo el unicornio con un tono de voz muy diferente.

-¿Olive? ¡Olive! ¡Eres tú!- dijo la pequeña pegaso muy emocionada y lanzándose a abrazar a su hermano con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pues su emoción era porque Olive volvió a ser el unicornio que ella recordó, había vuelto a ser el unicornio de hace veinte años.

Los ponis empezaron a acercarse a Olive, también su emoción fue grande por ver de nuevo a su amigo, tanto fue que no dudaron en abrazarlo y montarse encima de su lomo (este último en el caso de las potrancas crusaders)

-¡alégrense ponis! La noticia se dará y se expandirá por todo el mundo, los ponis de Edén volverán, un gran cambio ocurrirá y con ello nuevos aires y una vida prospera- y la alicornio desapareció, el pedestal volvió a su figura antes de ser destruido por Gorgog y en su cima estaba el séptimo elemento donde permanecería.

-vamos hay que salir- dijo Olive.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar una salida alterna hacia afuera, ya que solo tomaron un corredor estrecho que los llevó al lado sur del palacio y cuando salieron, el ambiente frio que los recibió había cambiado de forma drástica, no podía negar que habia nieve, solo que estaba siendo limpiada por una lluvia cálida y apacible que cayó sobre la ciudad, al horizonte se podía ver que amanecía el sol de entre las colinas y un aire de calma y tranquilidad se podía percibir.

**EPILOGO: FIN DEL VIAJE.**

Habían pasado dos días, los ponis ahora estaban rumbo a Heliopolis para hacer el viaje final, pues Twilight, Spike y las potrancas crusaders debían de volver a Equestria y a Ponyville, allá en la ciudad flotante los esperaría Celestia y Luna para recibirlas y llevarlas de regreso. A lo largo de la mañana empezaron a hablar y recordar entre ellos todo lo que hicieron en esta aventura, excepto la unicornio ámbar que se mostraba algo triste dirigiendo su barcaza flotante desde la popa.

-¿qué sucede Sunset? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la potranca pegaso.

-estoy bien Hope pequeña, no te preocupes- le dijo.

-pero te veo triste ¿dime que sucede?- insistió.

-vamos Sunset, somos amigos, puedes decirnos lo que sucede- dijo Olive.

-todos irán a sus hogares, ellos en Equestria y ustedes en Edén, yo en cambio no sé a dónde ir ahora que el rey me desterró de la ciudad- dijo –encontrar un nuevo lugar donde quedarme demorará bastante.

Si recordamos un poco y volvemos al momento en que los ponis llegaron a Vaporia, sabremos bien que el rey había tomado medidas extremas con ellos y con Sunset que fue la que planeo el escape. Ambos ponis se miraron luego de escuchar lo que Sunset les había dicho, claro que no dejarían a una amiga abandonada a su suerte, y más aún, pues Olive le debía un favor.

-puedes venir con nosotros Sunset- dijo Olive.

-¿en serio?- preguntó.

-¡claro!- exclamó –puedes venir a Edén y vivir con nosotros.

-que emoción- dijo la pequeña Hope saltando de alegría –seremos como hermanas tu y yo Sunset.

-no sé qué decir Olive, eres muy gentil- dijo la unicornio.

-es mi forma de decirte gracias- dijo.

De entre las nubes del cielo azul se podía ver las torres doradas de Heliopolis emerger de los cúmulos, ya estaban próximos a la siguiente y última parada del viaje, de pronto un sonido atrajo la atención de los ponis, pues no era nada tenebroso, de súbito aparecieron dos pegasos con armaduras relucientes volando y tocando trompetas como si anunciaran la llegada de un supremo monarca. Cuando se acercaron más vieron a toda una multitud de ponis que parecían esperar a alguien, había banderines y estandartes y una gran algarabía.

-¡son ellos! ¡Los que derrotaron al temible Gorgog!- gritaban los ponies.

No se esperaban que toda la algarabía era para recibirlos en la ciudad flotante, prontamente todos empezaron a acercarse más cuando la barcaza tocó suelo, en ese momento también se acercaban Filelí, el rey y el príncipe de Vaporia que por cierto se asombraron por ver a Olive como el unicornio que había sido mucho tiempo atrás.

-he de felicitarlos ponis, a pesar de todas las dificultades vencieron al espíritu del odio que habitaba, estamos eternamente agradecidos por su gesta- dijo Firefly. Los ponis tenían la cabeza inclinada en señal de reverencia, ya que estaban frente a dos grandes monarcas de las ciudades flotantes.

-debo reconocer su arrojo ponis, al igual que los errores que cometí contra ustedes y olvidar las enseñanzas de los que habitaron allá en Edén. ¿Perdonarían a un viejo pegaso?- dijo el rey de Vaporia. No se mostraba altanero u orgulloso como cualquiera que tuviese un titulo mayor, se mostraba arrepentido y esperando algún perdón hacia él.

-majestad, jamás sentí rencor contra usted, no hay nada porque perdonar- dijo Olive. El rey Twisted Wind sintió un gran alivio por escuchar al unicornio, incluso de los demás ponis que lo acompañaban, era lo que ansiaba que sucediera.

-¡ahora volveremos a casa! ¡Qué alegría!- exclamaron otras voces. ¿Quiénes exclamaron con tanta felicidad de entre el público presente? De pronto, toda una cuadrilla de ponis aparecieron, pero no eran como los demás, tenían cuero blanco y diferentes colores de melenas y ojos, habían vuelto los ponis de Edén, quien iba a la cabeza pues era una pony igual que ellos a diferencia de su melena que era marron y con destellos grises que notaban ya su vejez, era Nana por supuesto. Los ponis se alegraron mucho por ver de nuevo a una antigua miembro de la familia, y ella más con ellos que los encontrara sanos y salvos.

-puedo hablar contigo Sunset- dijo el rey pegaso a la unicornio que estaba a su lado.

-lo escucho majestad- respondió.

-quiero reivindicar mis actos y palabras allá en la ciudad y quiero compensarte, puedes volver a Vaporia tu hogar- dijo Twisted Wind. La unicornio ya tenía una decisión que había tomado antes de llegar a la última parada del viaje, pero el rey insistía.

-majestad, durante los años que estuve en su ciudad siempre he considerado a Vaporia como mi casa, pero cuando tuve a Nana como huésped y escuchar sus historias sobre Olive y Hope me sentí más apegada a ellos, un lazo de amistad apareció pero cuando los conocí ese lazo de amistad se hizo muy fuerte, y más con la pequeña Hope- dijo Sunset –agradezco su oferta mi rey, pero iré con Olive, Hope y Nana a Edén donde me siento más en un hogar.

-respeto tus decisiones Sunset, si es así entonces que así sea, pero siempre serás recibida en Vaporia, las puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti y tus amigos- dijo el rey.

La algarabía duró bastante hasta el atardecer, el cielo se tiñó de un amarillo hermoso igual que los bordes de las nubes y el viento resoplaba de manera tranquila, los ponis de Edén ya estaban en los muelles flotantes de Heliopolis embarcándose en múltiples barcos voladores de tres velas, escoltados por guardias de la misma ciudad y de Vaporia, en cambio Olive, Hope y Nana viajarían en la barcaza de Sunset Shimmer. Twilight, Spike y las potrancas Crusaders también estaban allí, pero ellas nos los acompañarían, esta vez.

-te extrañaremos- dijo Sweetie Belle.

-lo se amigas- dijo Hope.

-tal vez no hayamos ganado nuestras Cutie Marks (claro que esa fue la razón para que las tres se involucraran en el viaje) pero hemos ganado algo mejor, nuevos amigos- dijo Scootaloo. La pequeña Hope sabia de toda la ayuda y esfuerzo que las Cutie Mark Crusaders habían brindado, tomó un marcador fucsia de uno de los morrales que estaban en la barcaza y en sus costados de las ponis, en los lugares donde debían estar las Cutie Mark (por los muslos de las patas posteriores) dibujó una herradura a cada una de las potrancas

-tal vez no sean reales, pero para mí significa lo mucho que hicieron por mi hermano, es mi forma de decirles gracias amigas- dijo Hope.

-estas cutiemark también significaran mucho para nosotras Hope- dijo Apple Bloom –no solo será nuestro talento oficial de las tres, será nuestro recuerdo de una gran amiga que hemos tenido.

-¡Hope es hora de irnos!- exclamó Olive. Las potrancas se despidieron de Hope con un abrazo grupal y susurraron "nos volveremos a ver pronto" como una promesa. A su costado estaba el pequeño Spike que sollozaba silenciosamente, Sweetie Belle se dio cuenta de eso.

-Spike ¿acaso estas llorando?- preguntó.

-¡no estoy llorando!- dijo – ¡solo que no me gustan los finales emotivos!

-vamos Spike yo también te extrañaré- No dejarían a otro miembro de la compañía aislado, Hope tomó su garra y lo jaló dentro del abrazo grupal, y fue remedio para que Spike dejara de llorar.

-despídanse niñas- dijo Twilight.

-¡adiós Olive! ¡Adiós Hope! ¡Adiós Sunset!- dijeron. Pero todavía quedaba una cosa pendiente, algo que la unicornio debía decirle a la princesa alicornio de la amistad cuando se reencontraron en Heliopolis.

-¿Twilight puedo decirte algo?- dijo Sunset.

-claro- afirmó.

-antes de irme, quiero saber si puedo partir en amistad contigo- dijo –si puedes perdonarme todos los errores que cometí.

-Olive nos enseñó muchas cosas, entre ellas a perdonar porque es una forma de demostrar amor y amistad a uno- dijo Twilight -¡claro que seremos amigas Sunset Shimmer! ¡Te perdono!

Sunset sintió un gran alivio, como las veces que nos liberamos de una carga pesada, y en señal de una nueva amistad se abrazaron las dos ponis.

-hasta pronto princesa- dijo Sunset.

-adiós amiga, cuídate mucho- dijo Twilight.

Un silbato sonó en el muelle, las amarras se soltaron y los barcos empezaron a levantarse y a volar por el cielo en un bello ocaso, desde la plataforma las ponis y el dragon veían como los transportes se hacían cada vez ms pequeños a medida que se alejaban por el cielo, rumbo a Edén, rumbo a su hogar.

Una tarde primaveral y unos años después, allá en la villa tranquila de Ponyville, la princesa de la amistad estaba sentada en su estudió revisando algunos papeles, todos relacionados con deberes de la realeza, de pronto un tintileo de una campanilla tocó la puerta.

-Spike hazme el favor de abrir la puerta por favor- dijo Twilight.

El dragón abrió la puerta. Allí estaban Olive, Hope, Sunset y las ponis Cutie Mark Crusaders, todos habían cambiado y no era excepción de que Spike y Twilight también cambiaran luego de tanto tiempo. Las ponis que alguna vez fueron pequeñas potrancas (Hope, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle) y el dragón habían crecido como el tamaño que tenían Sunset y Twilight cuando ocurrió el viaje que los unió. La unicornio y la alicornio ya tenian unos minúsculos destellos blancos en sus melenas y colas, a Olive en cambio brotaba nuevamente el bigote con el que lo conocieron por primera vez.

-¡entren! ¡Entren!- dijo Twilight, y pronto todos se sentaron en las sillas del comedor donde empezó la aventura y a tomar el té que Spike sacó de la cocina.

Se pusieron a hablar del tiempo que había pasado y de cómo iba todo allá en Edén. Según lo que relataba Olive parecía ir muy bien, la ciudad se había reconstruido por completo tan pronto como llegaron, también tuvieron ayuda de los ponis de Vaporia, incluso a las orillas levantaron un nuevo muelle que al poco tiempo prosperó, las amistades allá se hicieron muy fuertes entre los ponis de la isla y de las ciudades flotantes, incluso el rey Twisted Wind nombró a varios ponis de Edén como consejeros reales en su corte.

-¿y qué hay de Gorgog?- preguntó Twilight.

-¿recuerdas que fue convertido en una estatua?- dijo Olive –ahora está ocultó sumergido en el mar, pero sabemos que ya no volverá.

-¡gracias al cielo!- exclamó Twilight, y continuaron con su merienda.

**FIN.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS.**


End file.
